


Смотрящий

by RavenKira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Homophobia, Impotence, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Massage, Romance, Self-Discovery, Sex Shop, Sexual Dysfunction, Suicidal Thoughts, virgin!Snape
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenKira/pseuds/RavenKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>37 лет – самое время начать любить себя. Если не получается, то как минимум стоит перестать ненавидеть свою жизнь. Если и с этим проблемы, нужно попытаться посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, где соседка утверждает, что у Северуса депрессия, а ему мерещится Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в 2000 году. К черту таймлайн.  
> Хедканон Снейпа в 37 лет - Эдриан Броуди, соотвествующая визуализация прилагается. Рикман для меня - Снейп в 60.

Редко кто может с точностью назвать тот момент, когда его жизнь начинает превращаться в сточную канаву, и Северус Снейп – один из этих немногих «счастливчиков», уверенных, что их проклятье началось, когда мать вовремя не сделала аборт. Сейчас, обложившись маггловскими книгами по психологии, он думает, что зря потратил на них столько фунтов, ведь то, что его проблемы родом из детства, он знал давно и без посторонней помощи. 

Любой, кто имел несчастье водить знакомство с ныне покойным Тобиасом Снейпом, мог без сомнений заявить, что ребенок этого человека с самого рождения обречен на трагическую судьбу. Вступить в ряды магов-нацистов, измараться в темной магии, косвенно поспособствовать убийству единственной женщины, которая по-доброму относилась к нему, потом работать шпионом и почти умереть от укуса гигантской змеи – все это звучит довольно трагически, и Северус невесело хмыкает, думая, что уж эти ожидания он с лихвой оправдал. 

Пока Поттер старательно обеляет имя своего бывшего профессора зелий - а мальчишку действительно нельзя обвинить в отсутствии энтузиазма - он сам тихо живет в далеком маггловском районе Лондона, пьет зелья по по вторникам и пятницам и каждый день по утрам втирает мазь в шрамы, которая ставила Нагайна. Он работает у котла только для себя – на заказы нет сил, и магическое истощение еще не прошло, так что остается экономно растрачивать оставленные Альбусом галлеоны: на каши, питье, необходимые ингредиенты, услуги совиной почты и вот эти книги по маггловской психологии, которые оказались бесполезной тратой времени, денег и бумаги. 

Не то чтобы Северус рассчитывал на какие-то удивительные открытия, когда направлялся в ближайший книжный магазин, но престарелая маггла из квартиры напротив – глуховатая миссис Йейтс, которая любит совать нос в чужие дела – уже долгое время твердо уверена, что у него депрессия, и регулярно советует обратиться к психологу. За столько лет он по-своему привязался к ней и ее южно-уэльскому певучему акценту, но особого внимания на ее причитания не обращал, потому что мысли были заняты совсем другим: в этой квартире он появлялся только тогда, когда давление Лорда и Дамблдора оказывалось совсем невыносимым. Он прочитал, что такое депрессия – и обеспокоенность миссис Йейтс теперь действительно кажется ему обоснованной. Вряд ли Северус выглядел здоровым после нескольких раундов Круцио и возни с Поттером, а вечное напряжение на занятиях по зельеварению, где в любой момент могут рвануть котлы нерадивых студентов, он и вовсе не брал в расчет – к этому он давно привык. 

Миссис Йейтс тихо стучит в его дверь каждый вечер в восемь, тянет: «Семюэль! Вы дома?» - и стучит еще. С самого начала она не расслышала его имя и решила для себя, что он Семюэль, а Северус не спешил ее переубеждать – тогда ему было все равно. Ему также все равно, что сейчас происходит с его именем в магической Британии: Поттер наплел какую-то сопливую историю любви к Лили Эванс, и с тех самых пор эта глупость обросла таким количеством подробностей, что Северус стал сомневаться в рассудке людей, которые пишут и читают газеты с этими статьями. Он выписывает воскресный Пророк, чтобы не пропустить самое важное, но привычно игнорирует очередные откровения бывших однокурсников, коллег и учеников о Северусе Снейпе. Он бы совсем отказался от подписки, если бы не глубоко укоренившееся чувство паранойи, что вот-вот Поттер придет в себя, обвинит его во всех смертных грехах, тогда придется бежать в Америку – гильдия зельеваров США недавно прислала ему приглашение в закрытый проект по Волчьему зелью, а через океан авроры не сунутся. На крайний случай можно затеряться в Европе: многосущного зелья и волос ему хватит на два года. 

Он покупает необходимую еду в Теско в квартале от своего дома, потом делает круг по длинной узкой улице к парку, огибает маленький театр, заворачивает обратно, проходит с противоположной стороны парка по другой улице мимо маленькой книжной лавки, мимо магазина интимных товаров, вульгарно мигающего лиловой вывеской, и, наконец, поднимается к себе в квартиру. Северуса не беспокоит чек из Теско – он всегда более чем умеренный, ему не нравится тот парк, его не интересуют маггловские кривляния на сцене ближайшего театра, единственные книги, которые он купил в книжной лавке, оказались бесполезным мусором, а интим-магазин сначала вызывал чувство легкого недоумения, но сейчас и оно ушло. 

Мазь, завтрак, прогулка до Теско, обед, варка зелья или мази, отдых, ужин, разговор с миссис Йейтс, сонное зелье. Где-то здесь, между этими простыми рутинными делами, Северус должен быть счастлив, ведь Темного Лорда уже нет, но особой радости он не испытывает. Проблема, видимо, была не только в этом. «Проблема в твоем детстве», - утверждают маггловские книги. Северус заваривает чай с молоком, вспоминая нищету, оскорбления и побои, постоянное недоверие и ожидание самого плохого… Видимо, он привык жить в напряжении, а от такой полезной привычки тяжело отказаться - как только Северус расслабится, ему в спину прилетит Авада. Для Поттера, может, война и кончилась, а бывшему шпиону жить с темной меткой всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он читает главу про депрессию и не видит в ней ничего страшного. Тоска, тревога, раздражительность, утрата способности переживать удовольствие, снижение либидо, изменение аппетита – Мерлин великий, какая ерунда. Бессонница и слабость выглядят неприятно, но против этого всего есть зелья, которые Северус принимает уже больше десятка лет. Как магглы справляются без специальных отваров, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Потом он читает про посттравматический стресс, откладывает книгу и выливает остывший чай в раковину. Магией в последнее время он предпочитает не пользоваться – свое магическое истощение ему еще долго лечить. 

На подоконник бесшумно садится сова и стучит клювом по стеклу. Это единственная птица, на которую он наложил распознающие чары в обход антисовиного барьера, который защищал его лондонское убежище столько лет. О его квартире сейчас знает только Минерва Макгоннагал, а на ней клятва о неразглашении, поэтому Северус использует самое легкое сканирующее заклятье, подтверждая отсутствие темномагических проклятий и артефактов. Его рука моментально немеет, и он растирает мышцы, потом открывает форточку, впуская сову, которая, тихо ухнув, садится на стол и протягивает когтистую лапу с письмом. Избавившись от письма, птица никуда не торопится и утаскивает мягкий недоеденный сандвич с тарелки. Видимо, ей было поручено ждать ответа и нарушать его покой настойчивостью. 

Гербовый пергамент Хогвартса исписана убористым почерком директрисы, и Северус машинально пропускает приветствия и два параграфа вежливых расспросов о жизни и здоровье, чтобы наткнуться на «ты нужен школе». Восстановление идет полным ходом, и, как пространно изложено в еще одном параграфе, рабочих рук хватает, но проблема с людьми, которые досконально знают школу и все ее ходы. Им необходим еще один наставник, чтобы восстанавливать подземелья. Сова намекающе скребет по столу, и Северус обдумывает причины, которые собирается расписать после слов «подземелья восстанавливать не нужно». Семь лет он был заперт в подземельях, опасаясь очередных нападок Мародеров, еще шестнадцать лет он был заперт в них, защищая свой факультет от предрассудков студентов гриффиндора, хаффлпафа и ревенкло. Он искренне хочет, чтобы подземелья оставались руинами. 

Северус пишет: «Дорогая Минерва, мое состояние здоровья не позволяет помочь в восстановлении Хогвартса. Говоря о подземельях, я твердо уверен, что на детях плохо сказывается проживание в сырых, темных и холодных помещениях. Если мое мнение важно для тебя, то рассмотри переселение слизеринцев в комнаты с более подходящими условиями». Он сворачивает пергамент, привязывает его к лапе совы, кладет в мешочек несколько кнатов и выпускает птицу на улицу. 

Ты нужен слизеринцам, ты нужен Светлой стороне, ты нужен школе, бессчетное количество «ты нужен» и «ты должен» вызывает у Северуса тошноту. Он меланхолично смотрит на растерзанный сандвич и выкидывает его в ведро, потом вздыхает и решает перенести поход в Теско на вечер. Или на завтра, ведь есть он совсем не хочет.

Он устало ложится на маленькую софу, перекидывая ноги через подлокотник. Северусу скоро сорок, он пережил две войны, стал убийцей и чуть не стал змеиным обедом, и все, что у него осталось из своего – эта маггловская конура в спальном районе Лондона рядом с книжным магазином и сексшопом. Если верить Воскресному Пророку, еще ему полагается орден Мерлина второй степени. Полупустая крошечная квартира и орден Мерлина – уже звучит достойнее.

Северус долго лежит на софе и думает о маггловской депрессии и о книгах по психологии, но думает поверхностно, катая мысли от «Миссис Йейтс все еще волнуется» до «Консультант в магазине всовывала мне именно эти книги». Ему не кажется это подозрительным или смехотворным, в голове всплывает только усталое «Ммм, вот как». Воспоминания о своем детстве, о своих ошибках и предательствах будто вышибают из него энергию невербальным Ступефаем, именно поэтому обычно Северус предпочитает не вспоминать вовсе, фокусируясь на зельях и выживании. После победы остались только Теско и три зелья – одно восстанавливающее, одно общеукрепляющее и мазь для горла.

Он снова пропускает обед, просто разглядывая потолок, потом звон механического будильника выводит его из транса. Будильник стоит прямо в небольшом, начищенном до блеска котле, и звук расходится по квартире так пронзительно, что Северус морщится, с трудом поднимаясь с софы. Варить мазь для горла так же занимательно, как и разглядывать потолок: все движения доведены до бессмысленного автоматизма, затягивая его в привычное мутное безразличие, которое лишь изредка прерывается липкой паникой, когда ему на стол ложится очередной Воскресный Пророк, кто-то стучит в дверь его квартиры… или когда в тени парка мелькает седовласый старик с белой бородой, а в красной телефонной будке мерещится близнец Уизли. 

Ему часто кажется, что они рядом – те, кто не пережил войну. Нимфадора Тонкс, которая отражается в любой ярко накрашенной девочке-подростке, не блиставший в зельеварении старший Криви, похожий на кассира из Теско, даже черноволосая женщина-почтальон с длинными кудрявыми волосами и слегка безумными глазами, на которую он теперь не может смотреть без содрогания. Наверное, в какой-нибудь из маггловских книг по психологии найдется объяснение и этому.

Когда Северус выходит из квартиры за продуктами, он все еще не чувствует голода, хотя уже восемь вечера и на улице сумрачно. Книжная лавка закрыта, и он проходит мимо нее, кутаясь в черное пальто. В магазине немноголюдно, Северус расплачивается за картошку, решив, что каши стоит разнообразить пюре: глотать твердую пищу до сих пор больно, а супы он на дух не переносит. 

Крюк по улице к парку такой же серый, как и весь Лондон, парковые дорожки серые на фоне грязно-зеленого газона, театр серый, все серое. Стекла в красных телефонных будках тоже серые, и, кроме них, цвет имеют только красная куртка вихрастого парня на другой стороне улицы и лиловая вывеска круглосуточного интим-магазина. Снейп резко поворачивает голову, отчего шрамы на шее неприятно стягиваются, и всматривается, пытаясь разглядеть молодого человека поближе, а потом молниеносно срывается с места, захлопывая за собой дверь ближайшего магазина. 

Северус задыхается, пытается взять себя в руки, но в последнее время паника намертво парализует его мысли: рандеву с Нагайной не прошло бесследно, хотя, к счастью, рефлексы остались по-прежнему быстрыми. Заметил ли его Поттер? Это вообще Поттер? Они не должны искать бывшего шпиона, а если они его ищут, то это точно не для вручения ордена Мерлина – для этого с ним бы связалась Минерва, ведь всем известно, что она его поверенная. Время плана Б? Хватит ли у него сил аппарировать в квартиру за оборотным? В квартиру могли проникнуть, чары давно не обновлялись. Куда теперь? Никто не собирался прощать ему смерть Дамблдора – это была ловушка, а он, старый дурак, потерял бдительность, поверил статьям из Пророка. Они отвлекали его внимание, заставляли почувствовать себя в безопасности.

За спиной раздается вежливое покашливание, и Северус вздрагивает. 

\- Здравствуйте! – произносит девушка в лиловом поло. – Сейчас магазин пуст, можете не беспокоиться о конфиденциальности. Я могу временно закрыть магазин.

Он кивает и хрипло говорит: 

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Поттер не станет взламывать дверь при магглах, хотя Мерлин его знает… 

Девушка подходит, проворачивает ключ и продолжает:

\- Наш ассортимент придется по душе клиентам с самыми разными вкусами! Вас интересуют игрушки, аксессуары и сопутствующие товары, видео, литература или периодика? 

Снейп отрывает взгляд от двери и хватается за единственное слово, которое сейчас имеет для него хоть какой-то смысл:

\- Литература.

Девушка указывает ладонью влево, он идет за ней и встает за первой попавшейся полкой так, чтобы его не было видно от двери.

\- Обычно клиенты предпочитают эротические романы, но также у нас есть литература о сексологии и интимном здоровье, - прозорливая консультантка не пытается впихнуть ему ничего, что содержит в своем названии «роман», но машет перед глазами другой книжкой, закрывая обзор двери. – Эта книга о мужском здоровье очень популярна…

Северус не слушает ее, просто сует деньги и тихо просит:

\- Мне бы хотелось оглядеться самостоятельно. Большое спасибо за помощь. 

Когда необходимо не привлекать к себе внимания, он умеет быть вежливым, хотя сдержать свой характер тяжело – какие к Мерлину романы, когда в квартире его наверняка ждут авроры с приглашением в Азкабан? Нашли, скорее всего, вычислили по сове, ведь палочку он использовал очень редко. 

Северус затылком чувствует, что девушка наблюдает за ним, он заставляет себя пройтись мимо стеллажей, шурша маленьким пакетом из Теско и имитируя заинтересованность. Именно тогда он обращает внимание на полки и понимает, что оказался среди искусственных вагин и что, Мерлин его побери, его угораздило укрыться именно в круглосуточном сексшопе. 

Он с дискомфортом проводит еще пять минут около имитаций женских частей тела, потом быстрой перебежкой оказывается у другой стены, встречаясь с разноцветными фаллосами. Отгоняя мысли о темномагических ритуалах, которые могли бы потребовать подобные отрезанные части тела, он косится на дверь и шепчет простенькое заклинания зрения через стены. Улица пуста, а по руке прокатывается колючее онемение - об аппарации, видимо, стоит вообще забыть. 

\- Ничего больше не присмотрели? – спрашивает девушка, и Северус молча качает головой, направляясь к двери. - Не забудьте книгу! 

Консультантка всовывает в его руки темный непрозрачный пакет, открывает дверь, и Северус, озираясь, выходит наружу. Улица все еще пуста, подъезд тоже пуст, лестница пуста, чары не потревожены, а он, наверное, просто старый свихнувшийся параноик. Он с трудом разжимает руку с палочкой, которую прятал за пакетами, потом осторожно выкладывает на стол покупки, смотрит на книгу с огромным нарисованным членом на обложке, которую ему всунула ушлая девка из магазина, садится на крошечную софу и обессиленно вздыхает.


	2. Глава вторая, где бывший профессор варит зелье, получает портключ и начинает с эротики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вернуться в мир магглов после стольких лет оказывается просто, ведь, будучи обделены магическим даром, они адаптировались, используя технику. Когда у Северуса еще были силы задавить паранойю настолько, чтобы находиться в большом скоплении людей, он изучил Теско вдоль и поперек, купил дешевый электрический чайник и больше никогда не заглядывал в другие отделы, кроме продуктового и хозяйственного. Чайник регулярно перестает работать, и бывшему профессору приходится накладывать изматывающее Репаро, чтобы вернуть этот кусок пластика к жизни – магглы, наверное, меняют свою технику каждый месяц.

Он не любит тратить деньги: скорее всего, это тоже родом из нищего детства, да и все, что у него есть – это «наследство» Альбуса. Директор знал, что после его смерти Северус Снейп станет злодеем номер два магической Британии, опередив даже Сивого и Беллатрису Лестранж, поэтому передал ему несколько толстых мешков с галлеонами, когда ситуация накалилась. У бывшего профессора зельеварения своих собственных накоплений не было и вовсе: на специальные амулеты, редкие ингредиенты и оплату своего маггловского убежища уходило абсолютно все жалование. Сейчас, когда – возможно – его уже не ищут, выходом из затруднительного финансового положения может стать продажа родительского дома в Тупике Прядильщиков, но пересилить себя и засветиться в магомире Северус не в состоянии.

Он также не может заставить себя свободно тратить деньги Дамблдора, не испытывая при этом выворачивающего душу чувства вины, поэтому его маггловский гардероб чрезвычайно скуден: синяя отцовская пижама в узкую полоску, старый отцовский костюм-тройка такой же расцветки, несколько отцовских рубашек, одна черная футболка и пальто, которые он купил самостоятельно несколько лет назад. Никто не знал, что Северус действительно переживет эту войну, поэтому лишние траты казались неразумными. Сейчас на улице редко кто обращает внимание на его одежду: магглы на удивление ненаблюдательны, и лишь изредка он ловит на себе недоуменные взгляды и громкий шепот: «Вот этот только что из восьмидесятых вернулся что ли?»

Северус настолько устает от простого Репаро, которого в очередной раз потребовал чайник, что долго лежит на софе, раздумывая о напрасно потраченных деньгах, и вздрагивает, когда почтовая птица стучит в окно. Этого стоило ожидать: отличительной чертой всех магов, занимающих пост директора Хогвартса, было абсолютное непринятие отказов.

Сова снова упорно ждет ответа, поглядывая умными глазами на Северуса, пока он читает. Минерва пишет: «Я подниму твое предложение по переселению слизеринцев на Хогвартском совете. Тем более, - продолжает она, - нам необходим человек, который был бы заинтересован в создании самых благоприятных условий для учеников факультета, и ты, как бывший декан, являешься наилучшим кандидатом. Мы обеспечим все необходимое для твоего скорейшего выздоровления и назначим помощника, который будет выполнять основную работу». Ниже приписано: «Пожалуйста, встреться со мной сегодня в любом удобном месте. В ответном письме прошу прислать координаты для аппарации».

Северус недовольно морщится, когда сова начинает небольно, но настойчиво клевать его руку, достает пергамент и шариковую ручку – маггловское изобретение, которое он оценил, будучи младшеклассником – и выводит координаты ближайшей к его дому аппарационной точки, приписывая: «7 вечера».

Он обедает жидкой кашей, пьет чай с молоком, варит дурно пахнущую мазь – так как шрамы уже зарубцевались, требуется более едкий состав – и без сил валится на софу. Энергия будто вытекает из него: чем дальше, тем труднее заставить себя делать хоть что-то. Возможно, Лорд проклял его напоследок чем-то малоизвестным, либо яд Нагайны, однажды попав в кровь, со временем угнетает ауру, либо маггловская депрессия действует и на магов. Северус гадает, как себя чувствует Артур Уизли, который тоже близко знаком с зубастой тварью.

Он слегка поворачивает голову и смотрит на бесполезные маггловские книги, лежащие на прикроватном столике, протягивает руку и берет самую верхнюю – с бесстыжей обложкой. Ни одно волшебное издательство никогда бы не опустилось до подобной пошлости: золотым на темно-сером нарисован огромный эрегированный пенис. Наоборот, магический мир предпочитал делать такое чтиво максимально незаметными, а зачастую и по названию было невозможно определить содержание: «Все о вашей волшебной палочке», «О книззлах и руноследах»*, «Домашнее задание молодого мага». Любопытство юного Северуса не знало границ, и он втихаря читал эти книги, заучивая заклинания контрацепции и подавления несвоевременной эрекции. На старших курсах он узнал все об анальном сексе, научился варить качественный лубрикант и провел много ночей за задернутым пологом спальни, рассматривая картинки с обнаженными молодыми парнями и взрослыми мужчинами из главы про половое созревание и физическое развитие.

Сейчас все это кажется далеким, будто было в другой жизни, да и либидо Северуса угасло, едва проснувшись в подростковом возрасте. По правде говоря, следующая волна накрыла его в первый год преподавания в Хогвартсе, когда студенты седьмого курса были не по годам развиты, но это ужаснуло молодого профессора настолько, что в ход пошло зелье импотенции. После той унизительной весны приступы острого желания больше не беспокоили его, утренняя эрекция пропадала сама собой, а мастурбация требовалась раз в один или два месяца, не принося особого удовольствия.

Северус так привык к своему состоянию, так погряз в попытках выжить и оправиться от войны, что только нарисованный пенис заставляет его задуматься, когда в последний раз у него была эрекция. Он с недоумением смотрит на свои пижамные штаны, просовывает руку под резинку и мягко трогает себя, но тело упорно не отзывается.

\- О, Мерлин, - слабо произносит Северус и оглядывается на шкаф с книгами. Там хранятся дорогие коллекционные экземпляры, обтянутые драконьей кожей, там многотомные издания по зельеварению, темным искусствам и магической теории, там рецепты, позволяющие очистить кровь и восстановить конечности, но там совершенно ничего нет о том, что положить в котел, чтобы у мужчины снова стоял член. Частные клиенты никогда не заказывали этого, они обращались к Северусу по гораздо более серьезным проблемам, школьный лазарет также не нуждался в подобном, а сам Снейп не думает, что решится поэкспериментировать с зельем, от которого зависит его мужская половая состоятельность.

Значит, все же необходимо посетить Косой переулок, чтобы приобрести книги. Поход не под оборотным зельем Северус не рассматривает, его настолько беспокоит возможная слежка, что даже на встречу с Макгонагалл он собирается пойти под чужой личиной. Будь у него силы, каждый выход на улицу он менял бы обличья, но сил мало, и с каждым днем они истощаются все сильнее.

Северус смотрит на обложку с золотым пенисом, открывает оглавление и находит мерзкое слово «импотенция». Он читает быстро, с неудовольствием отмечая среди списка возможных причин депрессию. «Нервное и физическое переутомление», - напечатано на страницах, и если это невероятное преуменьшение того, что он чувствовал на протяжении всей своей шпионской деятельности, то, да, и оно в наличии. «Простатит (Глава 18)», - заявлено следующим, и он листает до нужной страницы, внимательно разглядывает рисунок, читает признаки, хмурится, смотрит на причины, отмечая про себя «длительное половое воздержание», «стрессы», «перегрузки». «Частое переохлаждение», - написано ниже, и Северус содрогается от воспоминаний, как он корчился на ледяном полу, моля о пощаде, получая в ответ еще одно Круцио.

Его желудок медленно сжимается, когда Снейп понимает, что боль при мочеиспускании он мог просто не заметить: он пьет восстанавливающее зелье с сильным обезболивающим уже несколько лет. Сначала оно помогало избавиться от последствий Круцио и нормально проводить занятия в Хогвартсе, а в последнее время обезболивающее помогает ему хоть что-то заталкивать в едва зажившее горло – Нагайна постаралась на славу.

Зелье, нейтрализующее обезболивающие компоненты, он знает наизусть – в лазарете каждый год требовалось минимум несколько котлов. Поппи предпочитала поить им детей, как только заканчивал действовать костерост, потому что неугомонные подростки могли пораниться и не заметить травмы. Северус делает основу, сосредоточенно считает минуты, потом добавляет спорышей и саламандрову кровь, проводит сверху волшебной палочкой, отчего у него немеет рука до плеча, и кое-как заканчивает сыворотку. Это не самое лучшее исполнение: некоторые семикурсники смогли бы сварить чище, но выбора сейчас нет, как и нет сил для качественного заклятья стазиса. На третьем глотке левое колено простреливает такой болью, что он неуклюже заваливается на пол, потом дыхание перехватывает от рези в пояснице, потом горло начинает гореть. Мерлин побери, будь оно все проклято.

Северус делает несколько безуспешных попыток подняться, а потом растягивается на полу и старается собраться с силами. Где-то в запасах у него есть мазь для суставов, но что со спиной? Наверное, какое-нибудь защемление, необходима рябиновая настойка на пыльце. Ему 37 лет, но он чувствует себя Николасом Фламелем, вмиг лишившимся магии философского камня и ощутившим вес каждого прожитого столетия. Северус, кряхтя, доползает до сундука с зельями, с трудом открывает крышку и тянется к настойке. Она горькая на вкус, но отменно вытягивает позвоночник, облегчая боль. Мазь для суставов идет следующей: он сдергивает домашние штаны к лодыжкам, внимательно разглядывает ноющее колено и покрывает его тонкой маслянистой пленкой лекарства, которую необходимо обновлять каждые двенадцать часов.

С горлом уже ничего не поделать, можно только местное обезболивающее, которое Северус наносит, предварительно очистив руки тряпкой с раствором, и в эту минуту его тело наконец блаженно перестает болеть. Снейп устало переводит внимание на свои костлявые ноги, покрытые редкими жесткими волосками, приспускает трусы и рассматривает член. Он еще раз сжимает вялый орган ладонью, несколько раз сдвигает крайнюю плоть, безрезультатно пытаясь вызвать хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, потом раздраженно натягивает на себя нижнее белье со штанами и, прихрамывая, идет заваривать чай.

Не то чтобы у Северуса были конкретные далекоидущие планы интимного характера, но после войны ему все же смутно хотелось найти себе приемлемого маггла – о магах речь не шла изначально – и хорошо провести с ним время в награду за то, что он пережил. Снейп думал, что с магглами его паранойя не была бы такой опустошающей, ведь он был физически выносливее, да и магия могла помочь, если что. Его успокаивали и мысли об использовании поверхностной легилименции, чтобы узнать степень искренности и скрытые намерения. Бывший профессор даже продумал множество путей к отступлению, но ему в голову никогда не приходило, что подвести может собственный организм.

В полседьмого Северус облачается в старый отцовский костюм, привычно заматывает шею шарфом, достает из сундука оборотное длительного действия с волосом какого-то мужчины, который, как приписано на этикетке его угловатым почерком, был одного с ним размера, глотает зелье, не морщась, стоически терпит минуту сильного жжения и перекручивающихся внутренностей, с трудом разгибается и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он помнит этого маггла с глубокими залысинами и грустными прозрачными глазами – украсть волосы в парикмахерской тогда не составило никакого труда. Обычное Снейповское выражение лица на этом мужчине смотрится странно, будто его беспокоит изжога. Он пытается выглядеть нейтрально и делает несколько шагов по квартире: левое колено перестало ныть, но ощущается очень слабым, и кажется, что нога вот-вот подломится.

Северус надевает пальто и выходит на лестничную площадку, закрывает за собой дверь, с трудом спускается вниз по лестнице, пытаясь переносить вес на здоровую ногу, медленно проходит мимо книжной лавки и интим-магазина в сторону парка, огибает маленький театр, заворачивает к начальной школе и входит в маленькую аллею, накрытую антимаггловскими чарами. Директриса появляется ровно в семь, расправляет черный плащ, напоминающий ее школьную преподавательскую мантию, и ищуще оглядывается по сторонам. Он подходит к ней, еле заметно кивает, произнося:

\- Приветствую, Минерва.

Она удивленно поднимает брови, а потом улыбается так, будто рада его видеть:

\- Северус! Старые привычки неискоренимы, как я вижу.

\- Они оказались весьма полезными пару месяцев назад, - отвечает Снейп и скупым кивком показывает в сторону парка, который виднеется между зданиями. – Рядом есть кафе, где нам не помешают. Как продвигается восстановление?

\- Не так быстро, как хотелось, но этого следовало ожидать: война повлияла на всех. Джордж Уизли создал подобие карты Хогвартса, и мы вместе занимаемся перепланировкой. Крыло хаффлпафа почти не пострадало, поэтому часть рабочих живет там, а часть – в Хогсмиде.

Они идут медленно, и директриса намеренно делает вид, что предпочитает прогулочный шаг, хотя Северус отчетливо помнит ее стремительную походку в школе. Сам он еле волочит ноги – Мерлин знает, что творится с левым коленом, но мазь не особо помогает, а правая нога быстро устала от двойной нагрузки. Снейп морщится, заворачивает к кафе рядом с театром, вежливо придерживает перед директрисой дверь и позволяет хостесс усадить их в самый дальний угол.

\- Ты плохо выглядишь, Северус, - отмечает Макгонагалл.

\- Я не собирал образцы волос для оборотного, основываясь на хорошей внешности, - отрезает Снейп. – Заглушающие и отвлекающие чары, Минерва.

Она неодобрительно качает головой, отвечая:

\- Сначала дай мне сделать заказ, я давно не ела ничего маггловского.

Она по-матерински улыбается официанту, просит его принести какой-нибудь ягодный пирог и чай. Северус не заказывает ничего, смотрит в спину удаляющемуся молодому человеку, потом настойчиво просит:

\- Хотя бы заглушающие. Сейчас.

\- Как жаль, что теперь молодежь не чувствует себя в безопасности, - горько произносит директриса и делает взмах палочкой. – Все кончилось, Северус.

Она старше Снейпа на тридцать лет и имеет полное право называть его «молодежью», однако сегодня он особенно сильно чувствует себя древним разваливающимся стариком.

\- Кончилось ли? Я не знаю, какие на меня планы у Министерства.

\- Гарри добился оправдательного приговора, все обвинения сняты. Не знаю, читаешь ли ты прессу, но… Орден Мерлина второй степени, Северус.

Снова появляется официант, и пока Макгонагалл обменивается с ним любезностями и спрашивает о не очень сладких десертах, бывший профессор получает время подумать над тем, правдивы ли обещания Министерства. Когда молодой человек удаляется, Северус напоминает:

\- Чары, Минерва.

Она произносит заклятье отвлечения внимания. В теплом свете кафе директриса выглядит очень усталой, и седина ее волос особенно бросается в глаза. Сам Северус удивлен, что не поседел за все то время, пока, прячась от Волдеморта, бегал за Поттером и подтирал его геройскую задницу: столько раз он думал, что схватит инфаркт, когда Избранный снова оказывался не в том месте не в то время. Наверное, в такой упорной живучести слизеринского шпиона виноваты гены непрошибаемого ублюдка Тобиаса Снейпа, который с удовольствием пережил бы своего сына-волшебника, если бы не пьяная драка в пабе одним рождественским утром - самый лучший подарок от отца на этот праздник. Другими «подарками» папаши можно считать доставшиеся ему бесчисленные карточные долги, старый дом в Тупике Прядильщиков, немного одежды, ну и, конечно, лошадиное здоровье, огромный нос, высокий рост вкупе с костлявостью и мерзкий характер. Здоровье, правда, Северус умудрился растратить к тридцати семи годам, но будь он чуть послабее, дело бы не обошлось только разодранным горлом, ноющей спиной, больным коленом и импотенцией. Будь он чуть послабее, он бы встречал Волдеморта в ином мире.

Северус окидывает взглядом кафе, еще раз убеждаясь, что видимой опасности нет, и директриса лишь горько сжимает губы.

\- Как себя чувствует Артур Уизли? – спрашивает он. Северусу не дает покоя мысль, что, возможно, происходящее с ним каким-то образом завязано на яде Нагайны, и мистер Уизли – единственный, кто может развеять его опасения.

\- Приемлемо, учитывая обстоятельства, - отзывается Минерва и отпивает из кружки. – Он получил повышение в Министерстве и помогает в Хогвартсе, когда есть свободное время.

Северус задумчиво кивает. Значит, не Нагайна.

\- Возвращайся, Северус, - просит директриса. – Ты плохо выглядишь, и я говорю не о твоем выборе обличья, я говорю о том, что ты еле передвигаешь ноги и не в состоянии самостоятельно наложить необходимые чары.

Снейп кривится так, будто у него разболелся зуб, но ничего не отвечает.

\- Нам нужна помощь, - продолжает она. – Позиция хорошо оплачиваемая. Отдельное проживание, питание, медицинская помощь, помощники – все, что ты захочешь. Северус, ты нам очень нужен.

Слишком нужен, он бы сказал.

\- Почему именно я? – спрашивает Снейп.

\- Ты знаешь, что в магомире появилось определенное предубеждение против слизеринцев. Необходим сильный слизеринский лидер, иначе начнется травля.

\- Я нездоров, - качает он головой. – Сейчас в Хогвартсе опасно.

\- Почти все Пожиратели пойманы, а остальные скрываются за границей. В школе организовано круглосуточное дежурство авроров...

\- Женщина, как ты себе это представляешь? – резко прерывает Снейп. – Я не могу подогреть себе чай без помощи маггловского чайника, не могу магией заставить воду литься из крана, а если на меня сверху упадет глыба размером с Астрономическую башню, то я даже не успею произнести «О, Мерлин!» Моя реакция настолько замедленная, что флобберчервь успеет укусить меня и скрыться от расплаты!

Северус замолкает и отворачивается к входу в зал, еще раз осматривая помещение.

\- Поппи может помочь. Ты знаешь, что она высококлассный специалист, не будь безрассудным гордецом, мы и так потеряли слишком многих! Пусть ты против Святого Мунго, но, пожалуйста, все же подумай о том, чтобы сходить к Поппи. Она не будет болтать, и она принесет клятву о неразглашении, если потребуется.

Минерва достает из кармана серебряный медальон и протягивает его Снейпу.

\- Это многоразовый портключ, срабатывает на нажатие и слово «Хогсмид». Окажешься у Трех Метел. Надеюсь, ты передумаешь.

Северус засовывает медальон во внутренний карман пальто и думает, что это очень хороший запасной вариант, если понадобится быстро скрыться. Вчерашнее чувство беспомощности, когда ему почудился Поттер, напрочь выбило его из колеи.

Он прощается с директрисой и уходит, оставляя ее наедине с ягодным пирогом. Северус шагает медленно, щадя ногу, и гадает, когда он умудрился так повредить коленный сустав и почему он не заметил этого раньше. Путь вверх по лестнице кажется бесконечным и мучительным, а когда Снейп устало прислоняется к стене, пытаясь найти ключи, дверь напротив со щелчком открывается, и выглядывает миссис Йейтс, которая спрашивает:

\- Вы к Семюэлю? Я думаю, он ушел, потому что я совсем недавно стучала.

\- У меня ключи, - неловко отвечает Северус и пытается побыстрее открыть замок.

\- Вы его друг? Я не видела вас раньше, - продолжает любопытствовать престарелая соседка. Только этого ему не хватало.

\- Мы редко с ним видимся, - сквозь зубы произносит Снейп. – Извините, я устал, - говорит он и хлопает дверью.

В маленьком зеркале крошечного коридора его маггловской конуры отражается высокий лысоватый мужчина. Оборотного еще хватит как минимум на час, и Северус валится на софу, считая минуты, беспокойно ворочается, хватает книгу о мужском здоровье и продолжает читать. Потом он встает и направляется в уборную, где по болевым ощущениям приходит к выводу, что, да, наверное, это простатит и есть, но с этой проблемой он точно не пойдет к Поппи. Он дочитывает главу, прикидывает в уме, что массаж простаты лучше производить с глубоко проникающим противоинфекционным бальзамом, набрасывает список ингредиентов, пишет письмо с заказом на все недостающее и откладывает его до возвращения почтовой птицы.

Маггловская книжка твердит о важности регулярной разрядки, и Северус кривится. Служба у Волдеморта испортила его фантазию настолько, что теперь любой примитивный эротический сюжет в его голове превращается в кровавый кошмар, так что, когда его пенис придет в норму, следует озаботиться приобретением определенных стимулирующих материалов. Северус краем глаза видел такие в интим-магазине, в который его занесло накануне.

На улице совсем темно, и он решает зайти и изучить ассортимент заранее в надежде на отсутствие других покупателей. Оборотное уже перестало действовать, и он заматывает шрамы на горле шарфом, прежде чем выйти на улицу. В сексшопе у кассы сидит совсем другая девушка в лиловом поло, она приветствует его и дежурно спрашивает:

\- Что вас интересует: игрушки, аксессуары, сопутствующие товары, видео, литература или периодика?

Снейп молча оглядывается по сторонам с настолько напряженным выражением лица, что консультантка, видимо, понимает его замешательство и неловкость, и решает зайти с другой стороны:

\- Вы предпочитаете женщин или мужчин?

\- Мужчин, - хрипло отвечает Северус и пару раз кашляет: горло начинает саднить.

\- У нас есть игрушки для анального секса, - она показывает в сторону стеклянных полок, - также специализированные лубриканты, презервативы, БДСМ и фетиш-атрибутика, товары для интимной гигиены, большой выбор порно-видеокассет, литература и периодика, - взмах ладонью в угол.

Северус молча подходит к предложенной витрине и с подозрением осматривает содержимое. Бесстыдство эрегированного пениса, нарисованного на обложке книги по мужскому здоровью, меркнет по сравнению с тем, что запечатлено здесь. Маггловские фотографии не двигаются, поэтому Снейп еще не вылетел из магазина, навсегда зарекаясь подходить близко к подобным заведениям. Усилием воли он сохраняет спокойное выражение лица и интересуется:

\- У вас есть что-то менее вульгарное?

Выражение лица девушки меняется от такого вопроса, и Северус чувствует себя глупцом, потому что… а чего еще он хотел, заявляясь в подобный магазин?

\- Ооо, тогда вам лучше начать с эротики, - тянет консультантка и указывает на верхнюю полку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Книззлы и руноследы» - возможно, именно так звучит волшебный аналог фразы про «пестики и тычинки». Если вы понимаете, о чем я.


	3. Глава третья, где соседка находит любовника Снейпа, а он занимается самолечением

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда Северус вертит в руках журналы, осторожно извлеченные из темного непрозрачного пакета, он униженно кривится: вряд ли Дамблдор имел в виду именно это, когда оставлял ему деньги. «Потрать их на самое необходимое, - говорил тогда директор. – Я уверен, что ты справишься, но сейчас лучше иметь несколько путей к отступлению». Позорней было, только если бы Снейп спустил все деньги на мальчиков по вызову, но его вовсе не успокаивает, что есть куда падать ниже. 

По совету консультантки он приобрел несколько изданий эротического характера, и только теперь, когда всеобъемлющее смущение отошло на второй план, Северус понимает, что для пробуждения либидо ему нужно нечто более распутное. Он смотрит на почти невинные обложки с обнимающимися партнерами и вспоминает ту периодику, которая была выставлена на другой полке прямо перед его носом: фотографии мужчин с неприкрытым пахом, гладко выбритой промежностью, развратно разведенными ногами – всем тем, о чем Северус не мог даже думать без содрогания, но теперь эти случайно подсмотренные картины отказываются уходить из головы. 

Еле заметная дрожь пробирает его от затылка до пяток, ведь бывший профессор зельеварения никогда не сталкивался с подобным: все магические книги о мужских интимных практиках ограничивались словесными описаниями и редкими нарисованными иллюстрациями. Будь его член в рабочем состоянии, он бы достиг эрекции прямо в магазине – кто знал, что откровенная порочность окажется настолько волнующей? Северус много лет был убежден, что непотребство отвратительно, а теперь ему горячо от одной только мысли, что кто-то живет, ходит на работу, обедает в кафе, а потом занимается этим за закрытыми дверями. Если бы какой-нибудь маггл попросил Снейпа показать себя подобным образом – он бы сделал это, сгорая от желания. Фактически, нет, это категорически исключено, но фантазия жжет его грудь изнутри, не зная пощады: несомненно, сначала Северус проверил бы мужчину с помощью легилименции и держал бы палочку поблизости на случай Обливиэйта, но потом, убедившись, что угрозы нет… 

Магглы - грязные развратники: он видел на витринах все те омерзительные вещи, которые их возбуждают, вроде подвешивания на крючках, засовывания кулака в анальный проход или введения металлических стержней в уретру. Снейп разглядывал разукрашенных мужчин с фальшивой грудью на обложках кассет, женщин с вырезанными молочными железами, так что его собственное тощее бледное тело, покрытое шрамами, наверняка тоже способно стать чьей-то извращенной слабостью. Если магглам нравятся уродства, то он будет нарасхват. 

Он смакует свою дефективность с почти мазохистским удовольствием, ведь она столько лет защищала его от всего мира, как непробиваемая стена: не давала никому подойти ближе, но и не позволяла Северусу выйти наружу. Он много лет лелеял мысль, что есть мужчины с гораздо более отталкивающей внешностью, и почти верил в это. С другой стороны, физические недостатки других уверенно компенсировались чистокровностью, богатством или связями, в то время как сам Снейп был нищим полукровкой, работающим в школе – не самый привлекательный кандидат во всех смыслах. Магглы распалили унизительный костер надежды на близкие контакты, о котором он уже успел забыть. Эти раскрепощенные и порочные магглы, которым нравилась всякая дрянь. 

Северус снова кидает взгляд на молодых людей на обложках - загорелых, без единого шрама на коже, с расслабленными пропорциональными чертами лица - и относит журналы в кучу маггловской литературы на прикроватном столике. Он медленно облачается в старый отцовский костюм, потом, следуя внутреннему распорядку, открывает входную дверь, чтобы направиться в очередную прогулку до Теско: он предпочитает свежий хлеб - вчерашний больно застревает в горле. Дверь напротив распахивается так быстро, будто престарелая соседка поджидала его у глазка.

\- Семюэль, здравствуйте! Вчера к вам заходил мужчина со своими ключами, - докладывает миссис Йейтс. 

Северус на мгновение напрягается, но потом вспоминает свою встречу с директрисой под оборотным зельем и кивает:

\- Да, он живет здесь.

\- Я никогда раньше не видела вашего молодого человека! Могли бы и предупредить беспокойную соседку, что у вас кто-то есть. Я очень волнуюсь о вас, вы же знаете. 

Снейп не спорит с ней так же, как не спорил по поводу своего имени, он лишь говорит:

\- Я не люблю разговаривать об этом. 

\- О, не бойтесь, Семюэль, - миссис Йейтс выходит на лестничную площадку и прикрывает за собой дверь, – сейчас люди гораздо терпимее, чем были в мое время! Не стоит стесняться своего полюбовника, тем более что мужчины все чувствуют. Такое отношение до добра не доведет.

Северус никогда не слышал слова «полюбовник», только читал в старых романах, и он цепляется за это слово, пытаясь не обращать внимания на содержание певучей уэльской речи своей соседки.

\- Мой покойный муж всегда знал, что я стеснялась показаться с ним в городе. Он был сельским человеком с сельскими привычками, - пускается в воспоминания миссис Йейтс, и Северус неловко переступает с ноги на ногу – колено снова начинает ныть. Он чувствует, как уголок рта напряженно съезжает вниз, и, наверное, сейчас придает ему вид человека, страдающего от зубной боли. – Если бы меня меньше волновало, что скажут мои родственники, может, он бы и не спился. А я не смогла поддерживать хозяйство в одиночку, поэтому пришлось переехать сначала к сестре в Бристоль, а потом в Лондон… Покажите же вашему молодому человеку, что цените его! Он выглядел очень усталым, совсем как вы. Кстати, не хотите ли чаю с печеньем?

Он смотрит на свою соседку и невольно сравнивает ее с Альбусом: она так же любит пускаться в пространные рассказы о своей молодости, от которых Северус регулярно хочет сбежать подальше, может, даже из страны. Миссис Йейтс тоже слишком настырна для своего почтенного возраста, а ее маниакальная любовь к домашнему печенью ощущается еще на лестнице – все пропахло имбирем. Она тоже добра к нему. Сейчас, учитывая все произошедшее после возрождения Темного Лорда, он понимает, что она добрее, чем Альбус когда-либо был. По крайней мере, после десерта она никогда не просила ее убить. 

Снейп бормочет, что он, к сожалению, очень торопится, и с трудом спускается по лестнице, стараясь не напрягать нестабильную ногу. Он делает привычный крюк до Теско и назад, проклинает несколько пролетов до своего этажа и быстро заскакивает в квартиру, надеясь, что соседке не придет в голову продолжить разговор. Она действительно сердечно относится к нему, и это отвратительно, потому что Северус не заслуживает и толики ее милосердия. Он заслуживает Альбуса, который заставлял расплачиваться за каждое незлое слово, заслуживает Минерву, которая ради детей пройдет по головам и вырвет сердце, заслуживает Азкабана, а не хорошего человека по соседству, размеренную маггловскую жизнь и обещанный орден Мерлина. Ему противно от самого себя.

Он достает из своей оборотной коллекции волос какого-то кучерявого парня, глотает зелье, терпит трансформацию, сжав зубы, осматривает в зеркале ничем не примечательное лицо и выходит на лестничную клетку. Северусу кажется, что он слышит шуршание домашнего платья миссис Йейтс у входной двери, и вскользь задается вопросом, что же его соседка думает о нем сейчас, повидав уже двух мужчин, покидающих его квартиру.

До Косого переулка бывший профессор зельеварения доезжает на метро, и, без происшествий пройдя через Дырявый котел, он направляется во Флориш и Блоттс. Он пытается не обращать внимания на яркие кричащие вывески и обновленные после войны фасады зданий. На улице многолюдно, и единственное, что удерживает Северуса от приступа параноидальной паники – это отданный Минервой маленький медальон-портключ, который он сжимает до боли в пальцах. 

Ему не нравится, как изменилась мода за те несколько месяцев, которые он жил изолированно от магов: мантии стали гораздо более пестрыми и торжественными, а от некоторых цветов откровенно рябило в глазах. Он привлекает внимание своей маггловской одеждой, и на него откровенно пялятся прохожие волшебники. Северус не продумал этот момент – жизнь среди магглов грозит сделать его тупее Лонгботтома. 

В книжном он старательно игнорирует менеджера и идет к секции зельеварения, но найти что-то среди тысячи книг без помощи магии почти нереально, поэтому он обреченно оборачивается к пожилому магу с эмблемой Флориш и Блоттс на мантии:

\- Где я могу найти книги о зельях для мужского здоровья?

Волшебник одаривает его долгим скептическим взглядом, как самого отпетого лентяя, и делает взмах волшебной палочкой, призывая с полок несколько томов. Северус чувствует, как к его щекам приливает жар, и проклинает юношеское тело, способное так легко краснеть. 

\- Что конкретно вас интересует: лечение дисфункции или венерические заболевания? 

\- Дисфункция, - отвечает Снейп, пытаясь сохранять невозмутимый тон. 

\- С базовыми зельями - «Зелья для унылого руноследа» Кенсифона Хакби. В наличии также есть «Impotens» Велроя Виндиктуса, но эта книга предназначена для продвинутых зельеваров. 

\- Мне нужен Виндиктус, - моментально реагирует Северус и требовательно протягивает руку. Престарелый менеджер неодобрительно качает головой, но отдает книгу и идет к своему прилавку, чтобы принять оплату. «Impotens» стоит грабительские 170 галлеонов, и Снейп почти полностью опустошает свой кошелек, уговаривая себя, что только действительно хорошие экземпляры стоят такие баснословные суммы. Однажды он отдал 500 галлеонов за книгу по родовым проклятьям, которую нашел в Лютном переулке, но эта сумма включала в себя существенную скидку в обмен на одно полулегальное зелье. Книга стоила каждой монеты. 

Северус, все еще чувствуя алеющие щеки, поворачивает к Дырявому Котлу, но его нога начала болеть сильнее с утра, поэтому он через силу заставляет себя доковылять еще 200 метров, пройти сквозь стену, дернуть на себя дверь и рухнуть на стул прямо перед хозяином бара Томом.

\- Плохой день, старина? – участливо спрашивает тот. – Свиное жаркое с парой стопок трескучего рома поднимут тебе настроение!

Северус не помнит, когда в последний раз он чувствовал голод, но его живот настойчиво бурчит, и он неуверенно склоняет голову:

\- Есть что-нибудь мягкое? 

\- Наша фирменная отбивная будет нежнее объятий твоей девушки! 

Том дает отмашку на кухне, и поворачивается назад к Северусу:

\- Слышал, что наши героические голубки разбежались? Я, конечно, не о Роне Уизли и его кучерявой подружке, а о Гарри Поттере и дочке Уизли. Кто бы мог подумать! Зря поставил десять галлеонов на их свадьбу. 

Северусу решительно все равно: он довытер Поттеровскую жопу и теперь может наблюдать со стороны, как сопляк рушит свою жизнь. Если Макгонагалл не бросится вправлять гриффиндорскому идиоту мозги, то все равно ничего путного из отпрыска Джеймса и Лили не выйдет. Слабый недалекий выродок, в котором нет ни капли благородства его матери, зато с лихвой хватает узколобости отца. 

Том ставит перед ним стакан с трескучим ромом и говорит:

\- Приятель, ты так побледнел. Совсем разваливаешься, я смотрю! Тебя, что ли, тоже подружка бросила? 

Снейп недоумевает, что такого бармен углядел у него на лице, но принимает ром и глотает все одним махом, потом закашливается и пытается переждать жуткую резь в горле: алкоголь был изначально плохой идеей. 

\- Ничего, - продолжает Том и ободряюще подмигивает, - сколько на свете ведьмочек – закачаешься. Может, даже поймаешь себе дочку Уизли, она как раз свободна! Рыжие - самые темпераментные.

Бармен ставит на стол отбивную, и Северус осторожно протыкает ее вилкой - она действительно очень мягкая и, с удивлением осознает он, прожевав пару кусочков, потрясающе вкусная. Он уже забыл пряный вкус специй, сочно оттеняющих мясо, потому что ему можно есть только пресные пюре и каши. Его горло будет нестерпимо болеть еще несколько дней из-за перца, но сейчас такие мучения кажутся ничтожными по сравнению со вкусом отбивной.

\- Поттер-то, небось, столько предложений получает от ведьмочек! Сам рад бы был сосватать ему одну из моих дочек, будь он постарше лет на десять, - не унимается Том.

Северус закрывает глаза и пытается абстрагироваться от разрывающегося на части горла, сосредоточившись на вкусе. Обмен удовольствия на боль кажется ему таким естественным, что в голову даже не приходит мысль использовать обезболивающее, которое у него всегда с собой. 

\- Хотя, честно говоря, жаль, что девчонка Уизли его бросила. Говорят, он сделал ей предложение еще до Битвы, - произносит бармен, и Северус давится куском отбивной, а боль взрывается в горле жгучей преисподней.

\- Респирато, - Том машет палочкой, и дыхательные пути пробивает холодным заклинанием. 

Он все еще кашляет из-за адского пламени, сковывающего его шею, но теперь хотя бы может как следует вздохнуть. Северус отодвигает тарелку, кидает два галлеона за ром и отбивную и, не прощаясь, вываливается из бара. Магглы в метро подозрительно косятся на него, когда он кашляет от нестерпимого жжения, они отходят подальше в другой конец вагона, будто он заразен. Ему плевать на них, он чувствует клаустрофобию, окруженный металлическим вагоном со стеклянными окнами. Проклятый Поттер, который даже с другого конца страны умудряется испортить ему день.

Кто делает предложение на последнем курсе? Видимо, только Поттеры, это их фамильная глупость. У всех чистокровных магов помолвка происходит после школы, да еще длится больше года – предостаточно времени, чтобы передумать. О чем думал этот гриффиндорский идиот? Джиневра – точная копия своей матери, она настырна, хочет всегда всех контролировать, а о ее взрывном характере в школе было много слухов: девчонка разбрасывается летучемышиным сглазом, как Малфои – деньгами. Сейчас оказывается, что рыжая его бросила. Дура, конечно, будучи из семьи предателей крови, ей не светит партия лучше, чем Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Северус с трудом добирается до квартиры, заваливается на софу и ждет, пока оборотное зелье закончит свое действие. Жжение в горле уменьшилось, теперь только немного саднит. О коленке Снейп и не вспоминает: говорят, если наступить на хвост кошке, у которой болят зубы, и зубы перестанут ее беспокоить. Вот уж правда.

В окно стучится почтовая сова, нагруженная несколькими мешочками с ингредиентами, и Северусу приходится встать, чтобы впустить ее, а потом еще долго искать галлеоны на дне сундука: в книжном магазине он потратил почти все. Возмутительно дорогое издание «Impotens» подтверждает его догадки по поводу лечения: антибактериальная мазь глубокого действия, массаж простаты и регулярная мастурбация*. Это почти оскорбительно: потратить 170 галлеонов на то, чтобы прочитать информацию, до которой можно было додуматься благодаря дешевой маггловской книге. Конечно, рецепт мази немного отличается от того, что приготовил бы сам Северус, но некоторые модификации для такой интимной сферы следовало ожидать. 

Он расставляет на столе ножи, горелку, котел и задается вопросом: а что, если не сработает? Что, если импотенция - последствие какого-нибудь темномагического проклятья, и его тело постепенно перестанет работать, начиная с пениса и левого колена. Северус делает резкий взмах палочкой над зельем – и накопленная магия уходит из него, оставляя покалывающее онемение руки. 

Мазь полупрозрачная, по виду и консистенции напоминает сперму, и вся ситуация кажется Снейпу чудовищно ироничной. Он сверяется с «Impotens», читая, что пациент должен быть максимально расслаблен и положительно настроен, но к боггартам положительный настрой, когда есть такая проблема.

Он снимает штаны с трусами, складывает их на подлокотнике и ложится на софу, разводит ноги, немного брезгливо направляет палочку на анус, произнося специальное очищающее заклинание. Правая рука немеет до плеча, и, видимо, ему придется проводить процедуру левой. Он неловко переваливается на бок, обмакивает пальцы в мазь и грубо засовывает их внутрь. Мазь действительно хорошая: модифицированный состав делает проникновение легким и безболезненным, но поза неудобна настолько, что у Северуса моментально сводит мышцы спины. Он злобно проклинает Мерлина, пытается нащупать в заднем проходе обещанный бугорок простаты, утыкается во что-то пальцем, и как только он пытается немного надавить, зад простреливает острой болью. 

Стоило столько времени бегать за Поттером, вытаскивать этого недоумка из опасных ситуаций, чтобы начать разваливаться на части в 37 лет и ради лечения засовывать себе пальцы, куда не следует? Хуже всего, что мальчишка теперь бездарно тратит свою жизнь, и чуть не совершил такую ошибку, о которой жалел бы все оставшиеся сознательные годы. 

Снейп сжимает челюсть, пытается расслабить мышцы спины, при этом еще несколько раз задеть простату. Это чертовски больно, из его вялого члена вытекают несколько капель, и левую руку начинает сводить. На мгновение ему кажется, что это снова болит темная метка, и сама мысль бросает его в леденящий ужас. Он не может вытерпеть пытку массажа простаты ни секунду больше, вытаскивает пальцы и распрямляется на софе, невольно бросая взгляд на предплечье: уродливая татуировка выглядит бледной и безжизненной. 

Северус закипает от презрительной злости на самого себя, потому что вся ситуация отвратительна, он отвратителен, а мысли о Поттере, который, оказывается, так и не нашел в себе зачатков здравого смысла, раз хотел связаться с мелкой копией Молли Уизли, переворачивают ему внутренности от бешенства. Он встает, смахивая сложенные штаны на пол, хватает «Impotens» и изо всех сил швыряет ее в стену. Мышцы спины немедленно отдаются болью, и Северус бессильно скрипит зубами. Это все из-за мерзкого Поттера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * авторская фантазия об импотенции и ее лечении в магомире отличается от фактов реальной медицины. Так и надо, у магов все должно в той или иной мере быть особенным :)


	4. Глава четвертая, где Северус путешествует и встречает младшую Уизли

Велрой Виндиктус пишет, что делать массаж с мазью необходимо каждый день, но эффект не будет мгновенным: кроме оздоровления непосредственно органов репродуктивной системы, каждому почтенному магу, ставшему жертвой такого коварного недуга, для наилучшего результата стоит восстановить здоровый цвет своей ауры. Судя по записям, темные пятна в ауре, появляющиеся после определенных проклятий – начиная от Секо и заканчивая непростительными – при длительном стрессе обретают хронический характер и влияют на здоровье. В свое время Северус напробовался их всех: и непростительных, и сглазов, и темномагических ритуалов на крови – он даже сам создавал заклятья, которые, без сомнения, все это время раздирали его на части. Последней каплей, видимо, стал яд крестража Темного Лорда, и чаша здоровья пустила глубокую трещину, выплескивая все наружу и осушая бывшего профессора зельеварения досуха. 

Снятие энергетических и эмоциональных блоков ауры - процесс еще более длительный, чем восполнение магического истощения, однако, по крайней мере, меланхолия и резко ухудшившееся здоровье теперь объяснимы. На любую беду найдется действенное зелье, но Снейп чувствует себя намертво задавленным этой лавиной последствий, что не рискует встать за котел в таком состоянии. Он едва вымучивает второй сеанс лечебного массажа простаты: чуда не происходит, когда Северус честно пытается расслабиться, листает эротические журналы для настроения и работает правой рукой. Давление на воспаленную железу крайне болезненно, но самое сложное – это найти позу, в которой ничего не затекает и не сводит, с этой задачей он не справляется. Спину и руку схватывает моментально, если Снейп лежит на боку, а если на спине, то он просто не дотягивается до нужного места. В «Impotens» вопрос позиции не освещен вовсе, а в маггловской книге о мужском здоровье, судя по иллюстрациям, пациенту требовалась помощь специалиста… или любовника. 

Северусу с не реагирующим на ласки членом не светит любовник, а мысль обратиться к Поппи кажется ему слишком унизительной: сам того не зная, он много лет перекрывал себе воздух, чтобы сейчас оказаться в постыдном тупике, и медведьма наверняка будет качать головой и с укором читать лекции о сохранении здоровья. Он ненавидит саму мысль довериться ей. 

Это действительно глупо, глупее мелкого Поттера – у него-то наверняка вообще нет никаких трудностей, хотя было бы забавно, если б девчонка Уизли бросила Героя из-за проблем с потенцией: Скиттер бы подавилась размером сенсации. Правда сейчас пронырливая писака строчит двадцатый многостраничный опус о неразделенной любви Северуса к Лили Эванс, и за это тоже спасибо Поттеру. Поттер, Поттер, Поттер! Наверняка бывший профессор зельеварения и не вспоминал бы сейчас о мальчишке, вырази он свои чувства в их самую последнюю встречу, но он, к сожалению, не смог дернуться достаточно сильно, чтобы лбом разбить нос очкастому сопляку, испортившему ему жизнь. 

Снейп видит, что с каждым днем ему сложнее и сложнее выходить на улицу, он лежит на софе и сутками напролет смотрит в пустоту, поэтому, как следует накрутив себя раздражением на шрамоголового Героя, он все же встает рядом с котлом и медленно, будто во сне, подготавливает ингредиенты. Побочные эффекты будут отвратительными, поэтому обычно зелье применяется под строгим наблюдением врача, но Северусу все равно – он ни за что не пойдет в Мунго. Как и необходимо, жидкость получается бесцветной, с едва заметной радужной пленкой, похожей на нефтяную. Бывший профессор разливает содержимое котла по миниатюрным флаконам, уверенно делает три глотка прямо из черпака, потом отмывает рабочее место и возвращается на маленькую продавленную софу. 

Действие накатывает постепенно, будто небольшими волнами ледяного прилива захватывая его тело. Первое, что Северус ощущает – это сдавливающий со всех сторон дискомфорт. Ему не нравится эта квартира, она слишком маленькая, пустая, серая и беззвучная – у миссис Йейтс совершенно другие стены, другой пол, другая мебель и другая энергия, в гостях у нее Снейп не чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Ему хочется убраться отсюда немедленно, но это все побочные эффекты зелья, и в таком состоянии лучше не выходить наружу.

Северус меняет свое решение, как только потолок с треском чуть-чуть проседает и начинает опускаться, а стены – двигаться прямо на него. Он выскакивает из квартиры так быстро, что чуть не забывает палочку, ботинки и пальто. Переодевается он уже на лестничной площадке, потом ощупывает карманы, находит несколько галлеонов, медальон, и, ведомый колючим неспокойствием, зародившимся в солнечном сплетении, спускается вниз. 

Магглы удивленно оглядываются на него: видимо, его домашние штаны слишком походят на пижаму. Он пытается пригладить ладонью растрепавшиеся волосы, сжимает в руке прохладный металл медальона и шагает в сторону парка. Ему не нравится свой район, его раздражают дети, которые носятся по улице, его трясет от эмоций, сильных, как ураган, но ярче всего - желание исчезнуть из этого маггловского ада.

Толстый хмурый мужчина с глубокими залысинами, сидящий на скамейке, напоминает Аластора Грюма, и Северус резко сворачивает на другую дорожку, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющийся в горле пульс. Мертвые возвращаются к нему, и это ли намек, что стоит, наконец, перестать бегать от смерти и «встретить ее как давнего друга»? Снейп за свои 37 лет так толком и не пожил, и его врожденное упрямство, унаследованное от матери вместе с чрезмерной жертвенностью, давит мысли об ином мире на корню. 

Он с трудом пробирается за живую изгородь подальше от взглядов прохожих магглов, пытается успокоиться, но мерзкое зелье выбивает землю из-под ног, терзая его изнутри. Это совершенно невыносимо: эмоциональное Круцио будто раздирает на части. 

Мимо проходит молодая семья с коляской: рыжая женщина в бежевом пальто и высокий черноволосый мужчина - и от одного взгляда на них из онемевших рук Северуса выпадает медальон, который он с остервенением сжимал все это время. Мертвые зовут его с собой за черту, они требуют справедливости, они везде, и он не может даже подцепить проклятый резной металл сведенными пальцами, а воздух застрял в глотке – там, где его порвала Нагайна - ни выдохнуть и ни вдохнуть. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы вжать медальон в землю, прохрипеть: «Хогсмид! Хогсмид!», - и чужая магия цепляет его за кишки, утягивает в воронку, выбрасывая прямиком в кусты рядом с Тремя Метлами. Будь проклят Велрой Виндиктус, если он еще жив. 

Хорошо, что все маги знают заклятья опорожнения мочевого пузыря, а то запах у холодной земли под его спиной был бы иным. Северус лежит и смотрит вверх, и вместо привычного потолка своей маггловской конуры он видит синее небо с куцыми облаками. Когда холод становится нестерпимым, Снейп поднимается на колени и выглядывает из кустов: улица пустынна. Он медлит, потом хватает медальон, встает во весь рост, отряхивает пальто и домашние штаны и тяжело, будто пытаясь сопротивляться Империо, направляется в сторону главных ворот школы. Здесь Северус не видит мертвых: он не видит никого.

Кажется, Хогвартс пережил мощное землетрясение, и Снейп пытается представить себе, настолько плохо все было до начала восстановительных работ. Школьные стены зияют каменными ранами, Гриффиндорская башня держится только чудом, а место, где раньше были слизеринские комнаты, затоплено озером. Северус чувствует удовлетворение, что подземелий больше нет, и эта эмоция перерастает в радость, а потом в такое необъятное счастье, что хочется плакать, и ему плевать, что произойдет с его аурой, пусть он навсегда останется сквибом или инвалидом, но это чертово зелье он не выпьет больше никогда. Такие перепады настроения, такая потеря контроля запредельно тяжелы. 

Он упорно чеканит шаг и заставляет себя оглядываться по сторонам, подавляя неуместное желание подпрыгивать, как ребенок, чтобы как-то избавиться от лишней энергии. Северус не хочет быть замеченным, он вообще до конца не понимает, как оказался здесь, но факт остается фактом: ужасное чувство клаустрофобии и безысходности, которое накрыло его в маггловском районе, отступило.

Достигнув главных ворот, Северус останавливается и долго созерцает то, что осталось от Хогвартса. На него накатывают воспоминания об Альбусе и Астрономической башне, о своей работе на посту директора в последний год, когда его ненавидели абсолютно все. Минерва, правда, потом извинилась и предложила свою помощь, но по ее тону и выражению лица можно было догадаться, что она, не думая, променяла бы его жизнь на старшего Криви или близнеца Уизли. Если бы ценность чьего-то существование можно было измерить количеством людей, которые искренне дорожат человеком, не стремясь при этом его использовать, то бывший профессор зельеварения был бы на нуле. Хотя, может, в случае его кончины от души бы расстроилась миссис Йейтс, когда в квартиру заехали новые люди, да Поттер рыдал бы и рвал на себе нечесаные патлы, ринувшись потом обелять его имя посмертно. 

Устроить в газетах цирк с мнимой влюбленностью бывшего профессора зельеварения в Лили Эванс мог только совершенно безмозглый, но искренний недоросль. Каким образом Поттер дошел до такого поразительного умозаключения, все еще остается для Северуса загадкой. Вполне вероятно, он увидел что-то в воспоминаниях, переданных ему перед тем, как бывший шпион активировал портключ к одному знакомому целителю, на котором висел Долг Жизни. Снейп выжил, а Поттер, видимо, сделал выводы, и теперь изводит газеты, воспевая жертвенность и вечную любовь. Неисправимая и безграничная гриффиндорская тупость. 

Северус настолько погружается в свои мысли, что вздрагивает, когда слышит за спиной нерешительное: «Профессор?» Он оборачивается, пытаясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, и видит толпу прошлогодних шестикурсников в пыльных рабочих мантиях без школьного герба.

\- Профессор, мы так рады, что вы живы! В газетах писали, что вы в порядке, но никто вас не видел… - тараторит курносая девчонка, и Северус узнает ее: Лилит Беннетт, ревенкло, чистокровная. 

Среди бывших учеников Снейп чувствует себя беспомощным, ведь он даже не заметил, как они приблизились. Его голова пустая, он не может сосредоточиться, упускает детали, и если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову сейчас расквитаться с ним, он стал бы чрезвычайно легкой жертвой. Северус оглядывает их более внимательно, замечая, что только пара ревенкловцев выглядят радушно, остальные же – хаффлпафцы и гриффиндорцы – угрюмо молчат. У детей есть все причины, чтобы желать ему зла, особенно после зверств минувшего академического года, и когда они окружают его, не давая пути к отступлению, он еле сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица. 

\- Мисс Беннетт, - с достоинством кивает он, - я тоже рад видеть вас в здравии. 

\- Сэр, вы пришли к Макгонагалл? Вы хотите согласиться на ее предложение? – спрашивает ревенкловка, еле скрывая энтузиазм, а остальные ждут ответа, всем своим видом показывая враждебность. 

Северус хочет раздраженно осадить девчонку, рявкнуть, что это не ее ума дело, но с трудом давит в себе этот порыв, отвечая:

\- Я здесь, чтобы высказать свои предложения по поводу реконструкции Хогвартса. 

\- Все детали реконструкции уже утверждены, - громко звучит голос справа, и эти доминантные ноты Северус узнает из тысячи: он долгое время имел неудовольствие работать с Молли Уизли в Ордене. Младшая Уизли – ее точная копия, и эти рыжие суки бесят его до дрожи. 

\- Директор Макгонагалл другого мнения об этом вопросе, мисс Уизли, - Северус поворачивается к ней и кривит лицо в жутком подобии улыбки. 

Они заставляют его звереть, эти рыжие суки. Он успешно игнорировал обеих Уизли до тех пор, пока Молли не начала влезать в его деятельность и ставить Дамблдору ультиматумы, а ее дочь не стала саботировать его работу на посту директора, когда самой главной задачей было помешать Керроу покалечить детей, а заодно не дать сдохнуть шрамоголовому гриффиндорцу с компанией. Эти рыжие упертые дуры всегда уверены, что знают лучше всех. 

\- Думаю, что большинство согласится со мной, если я скажу, что вам здесь не рады, - голос Джиневры уверенный и громкий, гриффиндорцы рядом с ней кивают, хаффлпаффцы молчат, не решаясь открыто пойти против бывшего профессора, а Беннетт с подружкой из ревенкло недовольно шикают. 

\- Спросите своего жениха Гарри Поттера, считает ли он, что мое присутствие в замке неуместно, - отчетливо говорит Северус, и довольно замечает, как меняется лицо младшей Уизли, а заодно как замирают остальные бывшие шестикурсники. Его феноменальная способность использовать уязвимости противников, чтобы уйти из-под удара, не исчезла вместе с его магией, и это успокаивает. – Ах, да, он уже не ваш жених. Неужели, бросив бедного парня, который в честной дуэли победил Темного Лорда, вы теперь ни во что не ставите его слова? Вы должны быть благодарны мне, и Гарри Джеймс Поттер готов подтвердить это любому магу в этой стране. Я ветеран войны, мисс Уизли, и сделал для победы больше, чем вся ваша многочисленная семья, вместе взятая. 

\- Не смейте говорить о моей семье! – кричит рыжая и вытаскивает палочку.

Зелье толкает по венам всеобъемлющий страх, что Северус не может защититься, да и у детей не хватит мозгов остановить девчонку. Он проглатывает пару оскорблений ее матери и возвращается к теме покинутого невестой Героя:

\- Кстати, почему вы бросили Поттера? Конечно, отношения – это личное дело, но я столько лет делал все, чтобы золотой гриффиндорец был в целости и сохранности, что привык к беспокойству о нем. Стать убийцей ради блага магического сообщества, а потом получить отказ от любимой девушки… Теперь он недостаточно хорош для вас? Или, может, вы не смогли оказать ему достаточную поддержку, в которой он сейчас так нуждается? Вас не устроило, что ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя? Вы хотели немедленно воспользоваться его славой?

Он говорит гадости со скрытым ликованием, даже не задумываясь, по привычке нащупывая самые больные места, и это неизменно работает, отвлекая детей от причины его присутствия в Хогвартсе и от его эксцентричной маггловской одежды.

\- Вы ничего не знаете! Мерзкий садист! – рыжая вопит, тычет в него палочкой и покрывается некрасивым румянцем, а друзья-гриффиндорцы наконец-то оттаскивают ее в сторону. 

У Северуса нет выхода, кроме как быстро направиться к стройке, и он задается вопросом, какого Мерлина Поттер нашел в мелкой Уизли. Его отца, Поттера старшего, он понимал, даже не будучи расположенным к прекрасному полу: Лили Эванс была удивительно женственной, с хорошими манерами и добрым нравом, Джиневра же – вздорная хамка с мальчишечьей фигурой.

Времена изменились, и Северус чувствует ноющую тоску по прошлому. Куда делась робость студентов перед преподавателем? Видимо, осталась только у хаффлпаффцев, которые что-то мямлят ему в след почти пристыженно.

Его догоняет Лилит Беннетт и, запыхавшись, выпаливает:

\- Простите, профессор! После похорон все сами не свои, ребята еще долго будут приходить в себя. Мне повезло, я не потеряла никого из близких родственников и друзей, но Джинни… 

\- Не стоит извиняться за то, что не является вашей виной, мисс Беннетт. 

Северус понимает, что звучит слишком мягко, совсем как покойный директор, но в этот раз зелье не толкает раздражение по телу, и он наслаждается внезапным спокойствием. 

\- Некоторые из бывшего шестого курса вернулись, чтобы помочь школе, и нам это зачтут как седьмой курс. Мы ходим на лекции, но сейчас все равно больше практических занятий. Все применяем сразу на деле! Остальные ребята вернутся в следующем году, когда мы закончим с Гриффиндорской башней и с крылом ревенкло. Что будет с подземельями, пока непонятно… Пойдемте, я покажу вам, что мы уже восстановили!

Северус кривится, чувствуя подступающую панику, но все равно кивает: непозволительно показывать страх при детях. Девчонка Беннетт будто не замечает его нерадушного настроения и тараторит быстрее Хогвартс-Экспресса:

\- Знаете, а вы же все правильно, наверное, сказали. На самом деле никто не знает, почему Джинни бросила Гарри Поттера, она просто в один момент отказалась с ним разговаривать и чуть что – хваталась за палочку. Он так долго пытался извиниться, а потом просто замкнулся в себе. Сейчас бегает везде, помогает директору Макгонагалл с восстановлением школы. За что можно так взять и бросить любимого? Он ей не изменял, не оскорблял ее, с семьей в хороших отношениях… Как вы считаете, профессор? 

Северус считает, что стоило ему на мгновение дать слабину, как на него выплеснули несколько котлов подростковых сплетен и гормональных переживаний. Ему однозначно больше нравилось, когда дети его боялись, но теперь, благодаря Поттеру и сказочке про вечную любовь к Эванс, его репутации пришел конец. 

\- Я не поощряю слухи, мисс Беннетт, - строго говорит он.

\- Простите, - у девчонки хватает совести выглядеть пристыженной. – Смотрите, а вот и директор Макгонагалл! 

Минерва действительно спешит к ним, и Северус чувствует невероятное облегчение, что ему не придется приближаться к стройке, где он чувствовал бы себя абсолютно беспомощным, где в любой момент на него может обрушиться каменный потолок или стена.

\- Северус, я рада тебя видеть! – произносит директриса и не пытается подойти близко, уважая его личное пространство. В общении с людьми, знающими его на протяжении почти всей жизни, есть определенные плюсы. – Надеюсь, ты передумал по поводу моего предложения. 

\- Передумал, - кивает он. 

Вчера Северус пересчитал количество галлеонов, которые у него остались, и предложение Минервы перестало быть неприемлемым. 

\- Однако у меня есть условия, - осторожно продолжает он, и директриса внимательно кивает. – Отдельные комнаты в Хогсмиде, личный помощник, никаких физических и магических нагрузок, три выходных в неделю и существенный аванс. 

\- Мы все обеспечим, - моментально отвечает Макгонагалл. 

Северус чувствует острую вспышку самодовольства, когда понимает, что Хогварсткий совет прогнется под него при совершенно любых требованиях. Это почти эротическое ощущение – знать, что его хотят настолько сильно, что готовы удовлетворить все пожелания. Он чувствовал подобное, когда Альбус обращался к нему и говорил: «Северус, одна надежда на тебя». Он чувствовал подобное, когда в Ордене все оборачивались на него, молчаливо спрашивая совета в напряженных ситуациях. 

Северус прощается с Минервой и разворачивается в сторону Хогсмида. Дорога снова пустынна, и глубокое самодовольство греет его грудную клетку, медленно расползается по животу к конечностям, оглаживая расшатанные нервы, как мягкий, внимательный любовник. Мышцы его спины расслабляются под ласковым жаром, и впервые за долгое время – возможно, за годы – он чувствует что-то, похожее на умиротворение. 

Бывший профессор зельеварения достает палочку из особого кармана домашних штанов, легко взмахивает ей, вызывая Ночного Рыцаря, и в этот раз магия не заставляет его руку онеметь: она свободно и тепло течет по венам, будто ледяная река наконец согрелась в лучах весеннего солнца.


	5. Глава пятая, где Снейп сначала страдает по одному поводу, а потом - по другому

В монотонной серости его жизни некоторые дни проходят гораздо тяжелее остальных. Когда Северус, поднявшись в квартиру, взмахивает палочкой, чтобы наполнить кружку для чая, стекло брызжет в стороны, будто от Бомбарды. Он ошарашенно оглядывает свою белую рубашку, медленно пропитывающуюся мелкими кровяными каплями, и начинает сбрасывать одежду, вытаскивает осколки из кожи специальным пинцетом, который обычно использует для гранулированных ингредиентов. 

\- Семюэль? Вы в порядке? Я слышала ужасный шум, - доносится от входной двери, и Северус почти чувствует себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, исправно кричит в ответ:

\- У меня разбился сервиз, миссис Йейтс! Надеюсь, что не сильно вас потревожил.

\- Ох, ничего страшного, дорогой! Поаккуратней с осколками!

Северус не слышит ее ответа, он оседает на пол и не может побороть головокружение. Магия не встречает преград, она бесконтрольно хлещет из него, не позволяя сохранить ни капли. Он рассыпается, его мысли крошатся, как печенье сердобольной соседки, и каждая минута мучительна, каждое мгновение убивает его, довершая то, что не смогла сделать Нагайна. Зелье для снятия энергетических блоков с ауры должно приниматься под строгим контролем целителей, потому что реакция на изменение энергетического фона всегда непредсказуема и сугубо индивидуальна.

Некоторые дни проходят гораздо, гораздо тяжелее, почти так же больно, невыносимо и безысходно, как те воспоминания, отданные Гарри Поттеру во время Битвы. Почти как утверждать, что молодой, полный жизни семнадцатилетний парень, чье здоровье он оберегал много лет, должен добровольно встретить смерть, чтобы все остальные выжили, и понимать, что тот пойдет на это.

Мысли о герое магического мира становятся последней каплей, и жажда вырваться из своего тела, избавиться от него вместе с постоянной болью, постыдной слабостью, промахами и пороками, начать все с чистого листа – она поглощает Северуса с головой. Он мог бы из последних сил переместиться в какую-нибудь далекую деревню, сломать палочку и выпить зелье Забвения, но Снейп не измарался чужой грязи, его собственная гниль застыла внутри, а человек не может бежать от себя. Куда ни поверни, скверна повернется с ним. 

Северус хочет поговорить с кем-нибудь: сыграть в шахматы с Регулусом Блэком, выпить кальвадос с Филиусом, помочь в ревизии Помоне Помфри, но Регулус был убит много лет назад, Хогвартс недосягаем, а в квартире он один на один с собой, и это самая мерзкая компания из ныне живущих. Он механически обрабатывает пораженные участки зельем из широкодонного темного пузыря, морщится от боли, с трудом поднимаясь, волочит ноги к сундуку, достает Сонное зелье, откупоривает крышку и делает глоток, а потом горло Северуса рефлекторно сжимается, и язык прилипает к небу, не позволяя принять опасную дозировку. Бывший профессор зельеварения со вздохом ставит флакон на место, мутно размышляя о маггловском подсознании, доходит до скрипучей крошечной софы, валится на нее и отключается, хотя бы на одну ночь обретая покой. 

Утро вымывает дурные мысли, относит их на задний план, как океан уносит с берега мусор и отходы в свои глубокие холодные недры. Побочный эффект плохо сваренного Сонного зелья, заказанного по совиной почте, делает голову ватной, а тело неповоротливым, чужим. Северус готовит пресную кашу, завтракает, с усилием, будто двигаясь по колено в воде, доходит до Теско, покупает свежий хлеб, новую кружку – простую белую без рисунка – и доталкивает себя до дома. 

Его тело постоянно болит: Северус не чувствовал себя приемлемо с того самого момента, как нейтрализовал обезболивающее в крови, и его спину моментально сводит судорогой, когда он снимает пальто, заставляя неуклюже трепыхаться в попытках вытащить руку из рукава. Он валится на софу, смотрит на столик с маггловскими книгами и впадает в полусонную прострацию. Его жизнь и все, что происходит с его престарелыми костьми – медленная предсмертная агония. 

Когда Северус был мелким сопливым мальчишкой, он часто представлял себе, что внезапно умрет, безболезненно и быстро, чтобы мать рыдала у гроба, проклиная себя, что ничего не сделала, не пыталась уйти от пьяницы-отца, недостаточно защищала и любила его. Сейчас, лежа на софе своей маггловской конуры, Северус думает, что умереть безболезненно и быстро у него все равно не получилось бы, а мать, по всем признакам, была проклята Принцами на пожизненное служение мужу. Она по-своему оберегала ребенка, отвлекая пьяное жестокое внимание Тобиаса от сына на себя. Северус так же оберегал много поколений учеников Хогвартса, но они, как и он в свое время, не чувствуют благодарности. Они не признательны, они обижены, как Северус когда-то был обижен на свою родительницу, они не видят или не хотят видеть всей картины. Путь к истине долог, и, возможно, сопляки осознают что-то лет через двадцать, но от Снейпа к тому времени уже ничего не останется. 

Даже мелкий Поттер, заглянув в его голову, в самые болезненные воспоминания, до конца так ничего и не понял. Наверное, его неуемное желание встретиться, чтобы попросить прощения, является искренним, но тупоголовый гриффиндорец уверен: все, что происходило в его, Снейповой, жизни, делалось ради Лили Эванс, а извинения, основанные на таких недалеких выводах, Северус принимать отказывается.

Он переводит взгляд и упирается в ту самую постыдную книжонку с эрегированным пенисом на обложке, вспоминая об очередном сеансе массажа простаты. Это должно быть приятной интимной практикой между двумя любовниками, а не вынужденной болезненной процедурой. С партнером сам процесс был бы удобнее, партнер отвлекал бы мануальной стимуляцией пениса или даже фелляцией…

При мысли об оральном сексе Северус судорожно вздыхает, стягивая с себя штаны. Его пенис выглядит слегка набухшим, но все еще мягким, и Снейп обхватывает его рукой, сжимая. Он чувствует нетерпение, и касания приятны, но не более. Если бы он только сумел использовать что-нибудь для стимуляции, то мог бы удобнее доставать до простаты и не терять настроение из-за судорог… 

Тот факт, что кроме литературы в интим-магазине были и другие товары, вспыхивает в голове Люмусом Максима. Северус, кряхтя, поднимается с софы, расправляет помятые брюки и рубашку, снимает с вешалки пальто и выходит на лестничную площадку, направляясь в маггловский оплот порока и грязных фантазий, и только железная выдержка и самоконтроль предотвращают его постыдный побег, когда несчастный бывший преподаватель зельеварения замечает других покупателей в секс-шопе. 

Он благодарит подсознание за то, что в этот раз в незнакомых людях не мерещатся погибшие на войне. Это было бы слишком. 

Северус выхватывает взглядом уже знакомую с первого визита консультантку и терпеливо ждет, пока она закончит тихо общаться с моложавой женщиной у кассы. Его окружают фаллосы и вагины - черные, прозрачные, розовые, бежевые, яркие настолько, что устает глаз, его окружают бесстыжие магглы, которые этим пользуются, и пик нравственного падения – он сам сознательно собирается шагнуть в эту пропасть с головой.

Паранойя - верная подруга жизни, с которой Снейп прошел и огонь, и воду, и Круцио - горит и воет, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, поэтому, когда девушка в фирменной рубашке подходит к нему, он наклоняется к ней ближе и тихо, вкрадчиво произносит:

\- Мне необходимо приспособление, облегчающее массаж простаты. Небольшой размер. Не латекс. Без механизмов. Демонстрировать не нужно, просто упакуйте и назовите цену. 

Консультантка завороженно кивает и уходит куда-то вглубь магазина, не проронив ни слова. Паранойя визжит и бьется в голове Северуса бешеным оборотнем, он с небрежным видом окидывает зал взглядом, замечает невысокого мужчину средней комплекции примерно его возраста, который откровенно за ним наблюдает. 

Авроры, они нашли его.

Северус отступает в сторону двух молодых девушек, рассматривающих очередную бесстыжую секцию, и нашаривает в кармане палочку. Заложники заставят авроров медлить, а Снейп успеет активировать портключ до Хогсмида, но там может быть засада, поэтому необходимо утянуть какую-нибудь магглу с собой. Паранойя бушует внутри Адским пламенем, пульс колотится по шрамам рассеченного горла, а проклятый мракоборец начинает приближаться. Все покупатели в помещении могут быть подставными, само здание накрыто антиаппарационным куполом, а привязку портключа могли разорвать дистанционно. Северус бледнеет и оглядывается по сторонам.

Консультантка появляется из недр магазина и жестом приглашает его к кассе. Он расплачивается, почти не глядя, полностью поглощенный наблюдением за всеми, находящимися в торговом зале. Аврор намеренно надвигается на него, и Снейп вцепляется в палочку так, что не чувствует пальцев. Его магия готова выйти из-под контроля в любую секунду, он чувствует неизбежную, как приливы и отливы, силу, жаждущую выплеснуться наружу. 

Аврор останавливается сбоку в метре от него и низко произносит:

\- Если вам интересна нетрадиционная порнография, я могу посоветовать кое-что как ценитель.

\- Прошу прощения? – хрипит Северус. 

\- Вы так глубокомысленно разглядывали стенд, и я подумал, что вас могло бы заинтересовать мужское мнение, - отвечает мракоборец и одаривает консультантку улыбкой. – В дополнение к профессиональным советам леди, которая здесь работает, конечно. 

\- Благодарю, но я тороплюсь, - Северус хватает черный непрозрачный пакет и дает задний ход, пытаясь одновременно держать ситуацию под надзором и не выглядеть подозрительно, пятясь к двери. 

Проклятье не настигает его на выходе из магазина, на улице или в подъезде. У Снейпа трясутся руки, он чувствует себя маггловским воздушным шаром, который не лопнули, а выпустили из него весь воздух. Он дряхлый, сморщенный, хрупкий, жалкий, он не понимает, что только что произошло. Точнее, Северус только-только начинает догадываться. Невысокий шатен из магазина не был красив, но он смотрел на Снейпа так, будто хотел что-то от него получить, и этот взгляд жег его насквозь. «Мужское мнение», - не так ли сказал тот мужчина? Северус никогда не флиртовал, но его скудные познания в искусстве соблазнения приводят к мысли, что он не заметил намека на близость, который лежал прямо под его огромным параноидальным носом. 

Тело снова реагирует, и второй раз за день Северус чувствует почти возбуждение. Он вытряхивает из черного пакета покупку, открывает коробочку и тщательно инспектирует слегка загнутое приспособление диаметром меньше дюйма. Потом следует инструкция - в нее Снейп окунается с еще большим вниманием, одновременно поглаживая свою промежность, чтобы не упустить начинающуюся эрекцию. 

Массажер простаты сделан из силикона, и реакции материала на антибактериальную мазь быть не должно. Северус достает нужную склянку из сундука, щедро размазывает содержимое по длине стимулятора и сдергивает с себя штаны. Он пытается устроиться на софе как можно удобнее, потом раздраженно выдыхает, поднимаясь, шагает в спальню к кровати, одной рукой двигает единственную подушку к изголовью, и залезает на матрас, морщась от внезапной простреливающей боли в колене. 

Его анус привык к регулярному поруганию, но тело непроизвольно костенеет, предчувствуя болезненные тычки в простату. Когда Северус вводит внутрь самый кончик, мечтая покончить с экзекуцией как можно скорее, легкое возбуждение уходит, и даже мысли о широких плечах мужчины из секс-шопа не вызывают эротический трепет. 

Снейп ерзает по простыне, честно пытаясь расслабиться. Чтобы ввести массажер поглубже, ему не приходится сгинаться в три погибели, что является ощутимым плюсом, и Северус невольно расставляет ноги пошире, мягко направляет стимулятор в нужное место. Мерлин смиловался над ним, и более глубокое проникновение перестает быть неприятным, оно становится… даже неплохим. Возможно, ему понравился бы анальный секс, если бы, конечно, у него не сводило руки и спину и не приходилось бы совершать активных действий, ведь в последнее время он так быстро устает. 

Северус представляет себя в позе морской звезды, пассивно принимающего в себя чей-то крепкий член, и его собственный пенис набухает. 

Жаль, что его старое, рассыпающееся на части тело способно только лежать и думать об Англии. Будь ему снова двадцать, он бы никогда не решился на зелье импотенции. Он бы смотрел на семикурсников, на их сильные руки и плечи, развитые квиддичем, а по вечерам устраивал себе изматывающую, до сладости долгую мастурбацию, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Возможно, он бы даже освободил выходные от отработок и съездил в Лондон. Если даже сейчас его грубые измученные черты могли вызвать в магглах интерес, то семнадцать лет назад он имел бы неоспоримый успех у мужчин.

Северус мягко двигает массажером и ласкает свой член, но не может достичь полноценной эрекции. Снейп чувствует нетерпение, он неудовлетворен телом и почти доволен душой, ведь страх, что он навсегда останется импотентом, так и не попробовав ничего в своей жизни, был слишком сильным. Теперь у него есть явные положительные сдвиги в интимном здоровье, и скоро, совсем скоро он сможет кончить. Бывший преподаватель зельеварения не кончал уже много лет, и не от этого ли его характер стал таким омерзительным?

Северус заканчивает массаж, брезгливо вытаскивает стимулятор и направляется в ванную, где ополаскивает силикон и принимает короткий душ. Он мягко разминает плечи и руки, потом несколько раз поворачивает корпус в стороны, а его позвоночник тихо похрустывает при движениях. Возможно, после восстановление эректильной функции Снейпу следует заняться суставами, ведь даже древние кости Дамблдора не издавали таких старческих рассыпающихся звуков. Хотя, также возможно, что покойный директор накладывал локальные заглушающие чары на свою мантию. 

Когда Северус возвращается в гостиную, он натыкается взглядом на кошелек. Оставшаяся в нем сумма не внушает уверенности в следующем дне, и бывший профессор думает, что пора бы напомнить Минерве о ее обещании выдать аванс.

Денежные вопросы, к сожалению, необходимо решать лично, так что Северус давит в себе острое беспокойство от возможной встречи с жаждущими расправы гриффиндорцами, надевает свой лучший и единственный костюм, приводит себя в порядок, расправляя рубашку, тщательно причесывая волосы, и активирует портключ в Хогсмид. 

Кусты, в которые вваливается Северус, кажутся знакомыми, но и в этот раз дорога безлюдна, поэтому никто не видит его позорного полета в пучину магической флоры. Благо все заняты восстановлением школы, и Северус ловит себя на том, что пробирается к кабинету директора окольными путями. Он снова чувствует себя шпионом, будто делает что-то плохое, но необходимое, и Снейп пытается стряхнуть это чувство, нарочито расправляет плечи, показывая достоинство. 

\- Северус, - Минерва произносит его имя так, будто он снова декан слизерина, и его подопечные в очередной раз открыто повздорили с учениками ее факультета. – Я ждала тебя. 

\- Директор МакГонагалл, - кивает он, – хотелось бы обсудить аванс.

Директриса качает головой и говорит с внезапной улыбкой:

\- Мне всегда импонировала твоя нелюбовь к пустой светской болтовне о погоде. Пожалуйста, присаживайся. Итак…

Винки приносит им чай со сливками, и Минерва рассказывает, какую ношу она и Хогвартский совет так жаждут взвалить на его плечи. Как и ожидалось, прессу, слизеринцев, которых судьба успела как следует потрепать, и строительство нового крыла вместо подземелий, так как сами подземелья навечно стали частью Черного озера, полностью разрушенные во время Битвы. 

\- По поводу помощника… - продолжает директор, - я думаю о кандидатуре Джорджа Уизли. Он очень хорошо знаком с планом замка и сможет помочь с планировкой…

\- Нет, - хрипит Северус, бледнея. 

\- Но он…

\- Исключено! Я не буду с ним работать.

Да и сам Уизли вряд ли согласится на подобное. Северус долго размышлял, что можно было использовать другое проклятье, чтобы сбить парня с траектории Экспульсо, но слова уже были произнесены, оставалось только направить палочку. У него было слишком мало времени.

Северус всегда считал себя наименьшим злом, но злом тем не менее. 

\- Хорошо, кого бы ты предпочел? – Минерва предпочитает не спорить с ним. – Гарри очень хотел предложить тебе помощь…

\- Ни за что, – отрезает Снейп. – Его и так было слишком много в последнее время. 

\- Мальчик действительно хочет поговорить с тобой. 

А Северус жаждет с ним _не_ говорить. О нем – пожалуйста, перемыть геройские кости иногда даже приятно, но встречаться лицом к лицу – о, нет. Мавр сделал свое дело, Снейпу больше нечего сказать последнему из Поттеров. Конечно, Спаситель всея магического мира хочет извиниться, очистить свою совесть, но если Северус примет его извинения, ему придется извиняться самому. 

Мавр послал ребенка на смерть и живет с этим уже несколько месяцев. 

\- Сейчас Гарри совсем не свой, он стал дерганым, пытается быть сразу и везде, почти не спит, отдалился от друзей. Думаю, ему действительно нужно облегчить душу, - произносит женщина. 

«Этого еще не хватало», - думает Северус и вспоминает свою маггловскую книгу по психологии. 

\- По поводу помощницы, - он неловко пытается перевести тему. – Как у мисс Беннетт с защитой от темных искусств?

\- Я слышал, что юная Лилит достаточно компетентна для своего возраста, - доносится со стены, и если бы Снейп физически мог повернуть голову еще быстрее, он, вероятно, свернул бы себе шею.

С одного из вереницы портретов погибших директоров на него взирают холодные голубые глаза в очках-полумесяцах, и Северус непроизвольно дергается – не выдает эмоции почти незаметным тиком на лице или тремором рук, нет, он содрогается всем телом, будто внутри него произошло чудовищное землетрясение.


	6. Глава шестая, где Северус попадает в руки Поппи Помфри и знакомится с порнографией

Минерва виновато поджимает губы и вручает ключ от ячейки в Гринготсе в его ледяные руки. Северус физически чувствует бледность своего лица, он принимает портключ в ближайшую к дому аппарационную точку и нажимает на пластмассовый брелок так быстро, что для него прощальная речь директрисы обрывается на вступлении. 

Конечно портрет Дамблдора висит в директорском кабинете, где еще ему находиться? Однако видеть и слышать Альбуса, одновременно мертвого и такого живого на холсте, немыслимо тяжело, и старая пружина в желудке Северуса снова заводится на все обороты. Его мутит. Его, Мерлин побери, все время мутит, будто он, грязный червь, слишком высоко поднялся, и земля манит назад в свою чернь, дергает вниз прямо за кишки. 

Старый добрый друг, наставник, герой всей магической Британии, который солгал и ради общего блага почти отнял у Северуса последнее, что позволяло считать себя не до конца опустившимся магом. За одну мысль: «Зато мелкий Поттер жив», - Снейп сам отпускал себе все грехи, взятые на душу во время Пожирательских рейдов. «Поттер живой». Поттер до сих пор жив и здоров, хоть и немного не в себе, раз спутался с младшей Уизли. Северус тоже не в себе – много. 

Входная дверь закрывается с громким хлопком, софа тонко скрипит и проваливается под весом старого бывшего преподавателя зельеварения. Он полтора года был уверен, что Поттер обречен, а оказалось, что шансы на его выживание были достаточно большими. Полтора года Северус выжигал себя изнутри, почти не спал, пытаясь найти лазейку, натыкаясь на директорские отказы показать ему некоторые важнейшие гримуары, а Поттер теперь живой. Альбус все знал, но молчал. Снейп лежит на спине и вот уже несколько месяцев не знает, кого ненавидит больше: себя или Дамблдора. 

Что он ожидал? Слезных просьб о прощении? Альбус никогда не ведал сожаления – даже после смерти. С другой стороны, возможно, фраза «Северус, прости меня, мальчик мой» была бы еще более пустой и мерзкой, чем молчание о прошлом. Да и не стал бы Дамблдор признавать свои ошибки при Минерве, проклятый рыцарь света без страха и упрека. 

Снейп переворачивается, отмахиваясь от тяжелых мыслей, пытается устроить ногу поудобнее, чтобы не ныло колено, вспоминает о комнатах в Хогсмиде, которые обещала директриса. И будет все как прежде: голодная пресса либо сделает его святым с подачки Поттера, либо сущим дьяволом, общественность узнает, где он живет, и тогда Северус станет главной мишенью послевоенного времени. Нет, он не избавится от своей крошечной лондонской норы: это будет его тихим, вооруженным до зубов углом паранойи, его запасным планом, его надежным тылом. Чтобы суметь отбиться, ему необходимо снять блоки с ауры. 

Снейп с кряхтением поднимается с софы, роется в сундуке, достает нужный флакон и вытряхивает две капли зелья себе на язык. Снадобье обволакивает небо и горло тонкой, будто нефтяной, пленкой, оседает на зубах, отдает в нос слабым запахом аниса. Северус сглатывает и малодушно тянется за снотворным: одного унизительного момента перед бывшими учениками ему хватило с лихвой, а последствиями в этой ситуации можно пренебречь. 

В спальне, погруженной в мрак, незаправленная постель, и он валится на нее одетым. Брюки и рубашка Северуса, вероятно, уже начали пахнуть, но он настолько привык к этому запаху, что не замечает его. Старые тряпки, в которые облачен Снейп, такие же мерзкие, как их бывший владелец – трижды проклятый старик Тобиас. Будь все и всё трижды проклято, все, кроме Поттера: тот и так с лихвой получил за всю его короткую жизнь. С Поттера достаточно. 

Его икры скручивает изнутри ноющая боль, но мутное марево снотворного уже окутало сознание. У Северуса все ломит, и он уже сбился со счету, какие зелья нужно принимать, чтобы успокоить страдающее тело. Это старческое чувство - полная уверенность, что дальше будет только хуже, и ничто уже не сможет остановить запущенный механизм разрушения, все его попытки тщетны, а надежды на сексуального партнера, путь даже маггла, откровенно смехотворны. Среди общей агонии души и тела маячит лишь один плюс: растерзанное горло и блеклые шрамы, которые притягивают взгляд, совершенно его не беспокоят.

Северус засыпает с ноющей болью, а просыпается в чудовищных муках, он не может пошевелиться: настолько свело мышцы. Около часа Снейп пытается переждать спазмы, потом, наконец, с трудом добирается до сундука, принимает релаксант и сползает на пол. Он знал, что сочетать вчерашние зелья было нельзя, он знал о последствиях, но недооценил их силу. 

Он по инерции выдерживает начало дня, ежедневную рутину: ванную, мазь, завтрак, но сил прогуляться до Теско Северус не находит. У него подрагивают колени, и сама мысль о том, что днем необходимо будет явиться в Хогвартс, чтобы начать обустраивать свои покои, приводит его в холодный ужас. Никто не должен видеть его в таком состоянии, это унизительно. 

Такие мысли прекращаются, когда Северусу становится хуже: все плывет, как в тумане, он чувствует вязкую и мутную нерасторопность голого сознания – все ментальные щиты лопаются мыльным пузырем. До боли знакомый потолок над софой говорит ему, что его жизнь никуда не движется, и он застрял на самом дне: жалкий старик среди полных жизни юнцов, они выпили всю кровь и бросили его, когда больше ничего не осталось. 

В дверь стучат, и Северус на негнущихся ногах доходит до коридора. Ему больше нечего отдать, так он и скажет. Они растопчут его, вытрут ноги и плюнут в душу, но он пуст внутри, как флакон с выпитым до дна зельем - только воздух есть, да и тот заканчивается. 

\- Сэмюэль? Вы дома? Сэмюэль! – охает соседка, миссис Йейтс, глядя на него сквозь щель приоткрытой двери, и без спроса протискивается в его квартиру. Даже престарелая леди может без усилий отодвинуть его в сторону. Пустопорожний, он слаб и жалок. – Вы ужасно выглядите. Вызвать доктора? 

Корабль его бренного тела дает крен, и миссис Йейтс придерживает его за локоть. 

\- Боже милостивый, ложитесь немедленно!

Северус оглядывает прихожую и гостиную, инстинктивно убеждается, что все котлы и черпаки надежно спрятаны, и послушно обрушивается на софу, проваливаясь сильнее в мыльные липкие мысли. Соседка убегает в свою квартиру и возвращается с тряпками, начинает отчаянно смахивать пыль.

\- А воздух-то какой! – восклицает она и распахивает окна настежь. 

Воздух отравлен, Северус отравлен, рано или поздно это должно было случиться: то, что не сумела завершить Нагини, он завершит самолечением. Единственное, чего Снейп до дрожи боится – это стать призраком после смерти. Да уж, Поттер не будет счастлив заполучить беспокойную тень своего бывшего профессора, следующую за ним по пятам. А счастье Поттера – это, Мерлин его побери, важно. Сопляку и так досталось, чаши весов справедливости должны быть уравновешены. Не Уизлеттой, конечно, но…

Квартира окунается в прохладу, и Северус невольно ежится. Миссис Йейтс сдергивает покрывало со спинки софы и накрывает его, как маленького ребенка. Северус чувствует себя последним флобберчервем, но сил сопротивляться бойкой соседке у него нет. Она напоминает ему его мать, такую же заботливую и безотказную, и на секунду он даже видит постаревшую Эйлин Принц с виноватой грустной улыбкой, но морок быстро спадает. Снейп помнит мать молодой, такой она навечно и осталась на фотографиях. 

Соседка недовольно охает, и он смутно осознает, что, возможно, со стороны его квартирные условия не выглядят приемлемыми, да и сам Северус сейчас больше напоминает инфери, а не среднестатистического 37-летнего мужчину. Только когда миссис Йейтс входит на кухню и одобрительно хмыкает, Снейп почти улыбается, ведь кухня – это его стерильная лаборатория, горячее сердце его жилища, а все остальное пусть горит синим пламенем. Сам он уже сгорел и теперь мучается от фантомных болей.

\- Сэмюэль, посмотрите же на меня, - просит соседка, возвращаясь в гостиную. – Что болит? У вас температура? 

Северус прикрывает глаза и произносит:

\- Ноги выкручивает изнутри. Болят. 

Он не говорит: «Все мышцы ноют, потому что я старый дурак и смешал два несовместимых зелья, голова мутная от плохо сваренного снотворного, болит профессиональная гордость, ведь скорее всего тот, кто варил снотворное, учился именно у меня. Дискомфорт в горле на фоне общего недомогания я практически не замечаю». Он также не говорит: «У меня проблемы с эрекцией, я чертов недоволшебник, который не может использовать свою палочку по назначению». Тем более он не говорит, что живет по инерции и ждет, когда все кончится. 

Вместо этого Северус с неудовольствием признает:

\- Наверное, у меня депрессия. Вы были правы, миссис Йейтс. 

\- Сэмюэль, только помните, что вы не один. Вы всегда можете обратиться к вашей старой соседке, и я буду очень рада вас видеть, - женщина смотрит на него почти по-матерински и мягко улыбается. – Я вам на столе оставлю для ног немного обезболивающего и против судорог, телефон психолога тоже, и не упирайтесь. Свяжитесь с ней, когда будете готовы. Может, вам сначала позвонить своему молодому человеку? 

Северус с трудом вспоминает эпизод недопонимания с оборотным зельем, горько хмыкает и переводит тему. Он благодарит сердобольную соседку за ее участие и помощь, обещает подумать об услугах психолога и, наконец, говорит, что хотел бы отдохнуть. Миссис Йейтс явно не хочет оставлять его одного в таком состоянии, но понимает, что Северусу нужен покой, поэтому она берет с него обещание зайти вечером на чай, если ему станет лучше, или вызвать доктора – если хуже, и уходит к себе немного успокоенная. 

Северусу плохо и чудовищно стыдно перед престарелой магглой, что она увидела его в таком плачевном состоянии. Чем дальше, тем хуже ему становится, сознание мутится, и выход видится только один: обратиться к Поппи. Снейп еле слезает с софы, глотает общеукрепляющее и обезболивающее, принимает душ, тщательно моет волосы, освежает одежду заклинанием – от магии не немеет рука, просто накатывает еще большая слабость - надевает пальто и активирует портключ в Хогсмид. 

Первая попавшаяся молодая ведьмочка бледнеет под его взглядом, и на низкий хрип: «Где Помфри?» - молча указывает пальцем на дом поблизости, не смея раскрыть рот. Северус кивает, тащит свое тело к деревянному порогу и громко стучит.

\- Бодроперцовое будет через час, подождите немного, - с порога заявляет медведьма, потом сдавленно охает. – Северус!

Через секунду его подхватывает Мобиликорпус, через две секунды он с облегчением теряет сознание, а когда очухивается, не может понять, утро сейчас или вечер. Назойливо гудят сигнальные чары, в светлую комнату заходит Поппи и, неодобрительно глядя на него, складывает руки на груди.

\- Все не так плохо, - отрицает Северус, а медведьма укоряюще молчит в ответ. – Это был оправданный риск. Думаешь, я бы не заметил, будь это серьезно?

\- Мужчины, - устало бормочет она себе под нос, взмахивая волшебной палочкой. – Двое суток без сознания у него не серьезно! Северус, еще пять дней я не выпущу тебя из палаты. 

Он очень хочет возмутиться, но Поппи сейчас сильнее Снейпа во всех смыслах, а силу он признавал всегда. С медведьмы станется приколдовать его к кровати, кормить с ложечки и пользоваться весьма неприятными санитарными заклинаниями. 

\- С коленом теперь все в порядке, со спиной и шеей тоже, - недовольно продолжает Помфри. - Пока будешь пить зелье, восстанавливающее кровообращение. Никаких дополнительных зелий, ты уже наломал достаточно дров. Строгий постельный режим, правильное и регулярное питание. Когда встанешь на ноги – нетравмоопасный спорт вроде ходьбы или восточных практик. Никакой метлы, никакой магии, никакого геройства: все сделают за тебя, ко мне уже заходила Лилит Беннетт. Помнишь такую? Назначена тебе ассистенткой, будет следить, чтобы ты не перегружал себя. 

Северус молчит и считает секунды до конца мучительного срока в пять дней. 

\- Гарри тоже несколько раз был здесь, видимо, кто-то ему рассказал, что ты при смерти. 

Снейп невольно дергается и шипит:

\- Не пускай сюда Поттера, пусть он лучше делами займется!

\- Северус, мальчик беспокоится о тебе! – возмущается Поппи, но бывший преподаватель зельеварения упорно стоит на своем. 

Снейп, может, тоже беспокоится о сопляке, но это совершенно не значит, что они должны видеться. Вполне возможно беспокоиться друг о друге дистанционно. 

\- О, а вот и мисс Беннетт. Заходи, он уже проснулся, - зовет Помфри, и Северус вздыхает, собираясь с силами, чтобы встретиться с внешним миром. Девчонка напоминает ему Грейнджер: неуемная энергия пополам с гипертрофированным чувством справедливости.

\- Профессор Снейп! – громко приветствует она, и голова Северуса моментально начинает гудеть. 

\- Уже не профессор, мисс Беннетт, - отвечает он.

\- Прошу вас, зовите меня Лилит, а то я чувствую себя как на уроке! – трещит девчонка, но сразу же осекается. – Ох, простите, я не сразу поняла, конечно, как вам удобнее, я совсем не настаиваю… 

\- О чем вы? – Снейп резко прерывает поток ее оправданий.

\- Ну как же, имя Лилит так похоже на Лили, я не хотела бы вам напоминать… Все знают о вашей героической любви. Простите, пожалуйста.

Северус закатывает глаза. Мерлин Великий, за что ему это все? 

\- Лилит, попросите директора Макгонагалл зайти ко мне, когда у нее появится свободное время.

\- Да-да, конечно, я сейчас ей передам! – девчонка вскакивает на ноги и почти бежит к выходу из палаты. 

\- Никакого геройства! – кричит Поппи из холла, и Снейп глубоко вздыхает. 

Он успевает поесть и почитать Пророк до того, как Минерва находит время почтить его своим присутствием. 

\- Ну и напугал же ты нас, Северус. Одна из наших помощниц прибежала в панике, что видела тебя при смерти.

\- Чрезвычайно слабонервная особа, склонная к преувеличению. Непонятно, что такие впечатлительные ведьмы забыли в месте, где буквально несколько месяцев назад была настоящая резня, - недовольно отвечает Снейп.

\- Тем не менее, слухи летят быстро. Кингсли уже в курсе, что ты вернулся в Хогвартс, они организуют прием и торжественное вручение ордена Мерлина второй степени. Поппи еле отбила тебе пять дней на восстановление, - Минерва внимательно смотрит на его выражение лица, потом добавляет. – Нет, ты не можешь отказаться. 

Он действительно не может, ничего не может, остается только плыть по течению в надежде, что за поворотом его не вынесет на скалы, и с мрачным удовлетворением быть уверенным, что вынесет и разнесет в клочья. 

Третьим посетителем его палаты становится Поттер. Северус слышит его тихий разговор с Помфри, закатывает глаза, бормоча непечатное об упертых идиотах, и притворяется спящим. Дверь отворяется, и Поттер растерянно останавливается на пороге. Слава Мерлину, он не стремится говорить в пустоту, раскрывая душу бывшему профессору так, как не осмелился бы сделать в лицо, поэтому топчется на месте несколько мгновений, а потом тихо уходит, вероятно, даже на цыпочках. 

Северус облегченно выдыхает.

Он узнает от Лилит примерный распорядок дня Поттера, и назначает себе терапевтические перерывы на сон в те моменты, когда Герой может быть свободен от обязанностей на стройке. Мисс Беннетт выдумала себе какую-то историю про то, что сам вид Героя напоминает Северусу о его сердечной потере, поэтому рьяно препятствует Поттеровским попыткам наладить контакт. Снейпу это только на руку. 

На четвертый день вынужденного безделья Северус чувствует себя разжиревшим, отоспавшимся за всю жизнь и относительно здоровым. Его походы в уборную больше не сопровождаются болью во всем теле, да и горло не ноет. Предательская мысль сидит в голове, что следовало обратиться за помощью раньше, но она лишь сыпет соль на рану, которая осталась от его гордости. Он пытается не думать о прошлых событиях, он почти спокоен, окруженный знакомой атмосферой волшебства, знакомыми людьми. Возможно, именно этого Северусу и не хватало все это время. Неодиночества. 

Лилит говорит ему:

\- Гарри Поттер слишком настойчив! Я не выдержала и сказала ему, что если человек постоянно находит отговорки, то, может быть, уже стоит понять намек. Он смотрел на меня как на безумную! Объяснила ему на пальцах, что вы и так слишком много потеряли на этой войне, что стоит вас оставить в покое, особенно это относится к ЕЁ сыну. Вроде понял.

Она болтает ногами, сидя на стуле рядом с его койкой, рассказывает о восстановлении Хогвартса и снова о Поттере:

\- Гарри сейчас работает с артифактологами, есть проблемы с защитным контуром. Что-то у них там не получается, но он и гоблинов уговорил вмешаться, и румынских ученых, и французскую чету Делакур! Его подруга Гермиона подключила болгар, так что у нас скоро все будет даже лучше прежнего. 

Лилит упоминает Поттера практически постоянно, и Северус начинает думать, что, возможно, она питает к нему нежные чувства. Девчонка, несомненно, лучше Джиневры, она умна, более сдержанна и открыта, она женственна – выросшая с шестью старшими братьями соплячка Уизли и в подметки не годится чистокровной Беннетт. 

\- Мы очень рады, что вы снова с нами, - признается Лилит. 

Это, конечно, полный вздор, довольных в Хогвартсе можно пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Снейп не говорит это, он лишь ворчливо произносит:

\- Кто-то должен следить за тем, чтобы вы не доломали школу окончательно. Помнится, во время обучения вы часто пытались это сделать. 

Лилит довольно улыбается, будто и правда рада, что он вернулся к магам. В принципе, он никогда не верил в ум подрастающего поколения, и доказательства этому продолжают прибывать. 

Вечером пятого дня Поппи осматривает его, недовольно поджимает губы, строго-настрого запрещает пить какие-либо зелья и отпускает с обещанием проверяться каждую неделю. Северус выходит на темную улицу, потом внимательно оглядывается, просчитывая свои дальнейшие действия. Ему надо остаться, ему хорошо здесь. Несмотря на мучительные годы на посту преподавателя, Хогвартс – это его дом, тут и стены лечат. Конечно, с бывшими студентами будет непросто, но к ненависти он привык, она окружала Северуса черным, как его мантия, коконом, она помогала ему выжить, тренируя неусыпную бдительность и быстроту реакции. Одна неделя постельного режима в Хогвартсе дала Северусу больше, чем все его зелья, вместе взятые, и чувство собственной нужности окутало его со всех сторон. В конце концов, в Хогвартсе есть его надежные соратники – Поппи и Филиус – и этого достаточно для ощущения привязанности к разрушенным стенам школы. 

Снейп нажимает на брелок-портключ и переносится в Лондон, и в ту же секунду, когда он делает вдох, тяжесть на душе возвращается. Сумрачные переулки шепчут о смерти, а убогая квартира встречает его холодом из незакрытого окна, о котором Северус совсем забыл. Ему нужен один вечер, чтобы собрать свои вещи, и он покинет эту квартиру. Если его проклянут в Хогвартсе, помогут Помфри и Флитвик, а если помочь уже будет нельзя – Северус уйдет в окружении хороших волшебников. Эта мысль странным образом успокаивает его. 

Осенняя сырость пробралась в гостиную, и Снейп не снимает пальто, когда проходит в комнату. Он с тщанием раскладывает ингредиенты и готовые зелья, фиксирует флаконы в сундуке, готовя их к небольшому переезду. Северус произносит уменьшающее заклятье, и магия бежит по венам тепло и уютно, как в молодости. Он подходит к столу и скидывает с него белую маггловскую кружку без рисунка, потом взмахивает палочкой: «Репаро! Вангардиум левиоса». Магия слушается, не причиняя дискомфорта, и бурлящий пузырь довольства заполняет его грудь. Он вернется прямо сейчас, не будет ждать утра.

Северус прячет сундук в зачарованном кармане пальто, хлопает дверью, практически слетает вниз по лестнице, пытаясь прочувствовать плавное сгибание коленного сустава, насладиться отсутствием боли. Он должен будет как следует поблагодарить Поппи, потому что обычным заживляющим и противовоспалительным здесь не обошлось – он пробовал. 

На улице прохладно и сумеречно, зажглись фонари, книжная лавка поблизости уже закрыта, а вывеска интим-магазина все так же манит своим бесстыдством. Он завороженно смотрит на нее, размышляя о гигантских фаллосах и небритых мошонках, когда рядом слышится тихое покашливание, и Северус дергается от неожиданности. 

«Амбридж», - невольно всплывает в голове. 

\- Готфри Бейкер, - представляется мужчина, открыто улыбаясь. 

Северус помнит его, как помнит все свои упущенные возможности: это тот самый невысокий шатен из сексшопа, двусмысленно предлагавший поделиться мыслями по поводу порнографии. 

\- Мы встречались в… - Готфри кивает в сторону похабной вывески, – магазине. Вы выглядели очень задумчивым сейчас. Планируете, как провести свободный вечер?

Снейп смотрит в светло-карие глаза мужчины и с легкостью читает поверхностные мысли: вполне определенное интимное желание, никаких отголосков агрессии. Вторые шансы в его жизни выпадают нечасто, и он судорожно соображает, как поддержать интерес маггла. Северус достаточно начитан, чтобы понять, что от него ожидается какой-то сигнал эротического характера, поэтому он осторожно произносит:

\- Действительно, в Лондоне тяжело по-настоящему расслабляюще провести время, и я в раздумьях. 

Северус говорит тихо, низким голосом, пристально глядя Готфри в глаза, чтобы уловить чужую реакцию. Мужчина довольно улыбается, смотрит по сторонам и открыто предлагает:

\- У меня дома достаточно обширная видео-коллекция. Не хотите взглянуть? 

Если бы Северус сейчас не копался в голове у маггла, он бы пропустил этот завуалированный намек, но Готфри думает так громко, что приглашение невозможно понять неправильно. Неужели это настолько легко, просто подойти и предложить близость мужчине? Неужели маггл не боится нарваться на отказ, гомофобное отвращение, скрытый садизм в постели? Но нет, в голове у Готфри нет мыслей о возможных последствиях, только радостное возбуждение, искренность и мимолетная фантазия о голодном взгляд Северуса, когда он кончает. Снейп не уверен, что вообще способен на такое выражение лица. 

Если все и правда просто, то он всю жизнь валял дурака, подавляя свое неуместное желание, пытаясь игнорировать совершенно нормальную часть жизни любого половозрелого мужчины вместо того, чтобы так же легко и чувственно наслаждаться каждой минутой? Он старый дурак и слепец. Он говорит:

\- Да, это было бы приемлемо. Меня зовут Северус, - и жмет протянутую руку Готфри. 

Мужчина ведет его в сторону парка, занимая паузы бездумными разговорами о погоде и чертовых консерваторах, и Снейп чувствует себя на удивление комфортно, вежливо поддакивая в нужных местах. Он опасается сделать что-то не то или не сделать что-то нужное, он хочет залезть магглу в голову, чтобы соответствовать всем его ожиданиям, чтобы не разочаровать. 

\- Вот и мой дом. Прошу, Северус, проходи. 

Квартира Готфри небольшая и скудно обставленная, он подает Снейпу стакан с виски и подзывает его к полкам.

\- Достаточно странное хобби для тридцатилетнего мужчины, я понимаю, - хмыкает он, обводя рукой несколько полок, заполненных видеокассетами с непристойными названиями и замершими фотографиями обнаженных мужчин на обложках, - но иногда это единственный способ снять стресс, если нет подходящего партнера. 

Готфри проводит пальцами по верхнему ряду своей коллекции, оглядывает ее, будто любуется, и ждет реакции, но Северус, не имея возможности установить зрительный контакт, не до конца понимает, как ему нужно продолжать общение. Стоит сократить дистанцию прямо сейчас? 

\- Хочу посмотреть что-нибудь на твой вкус, - наконец отвечает он.

Маггл удивленно приподнимает брови, будто ожидал совсем не этого, но исправно тянется к одной из верхних видеокассет, вставляет ее в проигрыватель и включает телевизор. 

\- Садись на софу, чувствуй себя как дома, - произносит он, потом показывает коробку от кассеты. – Красиво снято, хотя и не очень откровенно. Как раз для настроения. 

Готфри одаривает его открытой улыбкой, выключает свет и усаживается рядом на софу совсем рядом, так, что его бедро плотно прижимается к Снейповой ноге. Близость мужчины – это наслаждение, и Северус смакует каждый момент, еле дыша. Диктор в телевизоре начинает говорить о совершенстве мужского тела, а он чувствует это тело рядом с собой, эти жесткие мышцы и силу, и сам не до конца верит в происходящее. 

На экране двадцатилетние юнцы опускаются на стол, страстно целуя друг друга, и у Северуса перехватывает дыхание. Он никогда в жизни не видел подобного: картинки не передавали движение и страсть, от которых волосы на загривке встают дыбом. Когда рука Готфри опускается на его колено, Снейп резко всасывает воздух в легкие, почти задыхаясь. Это слишком внезапно, слишком быстро, пульс бьется в голове бешеным заколдованным бладжером, как тот, который переломал Поттеру кости на втором курсе. 

К этому жизнь его не готовила. Снейп сможет вытерпеть не одно Круцио, но чувственные удовольствия для него чужды, у него нет защиты перед ними. Паранойя возвращается с утроенной силой: Северус познакомился к Готфри полчаса назад, а опытный окклюмент сможет выставить подложные эмоции напоказ.

Однако если он не пересилит себя сейчас, он может никогда больше и не получить шанса дотронуться до зрелого, сильного мужского тела. Выбор мучителен, но Северус думает: «Умирать не страшно, страшно – жить», - разворачивается и неловко, почти целомудренно целует маггла в губы.

В него не летит Авада, но ощущается именно так, когда Готфри открывает рот и с довольным вздохом притягивает Северуса к себе ближе. Его объятья крепкие, вышибающие воздух из легких своей несдержанностью и пылом, и Снейп позволяет вести себя, повторяет движения, исследует чужой рот и тело, как новый феномен зельеварения, с тщанием и восторгом.

Готфри стягивает рубашку через голову и отбрасывает ее на спинку софы, потом тянется к высокому вороту рубашки Северуса, но Снейп судорожно вцепляется в его запястья и низко шепчет:

\- Моя одежда останется. 

Мужчина замирает, и Северус проклинает себя, что спугнул момент, однако раздеться, показать свое уродство, он не может физически. Его парализует сама мысль открыться кому-то, и Снейп делает отчаянную попытку отвлечь Готфри, расстегивая его ширинку и обхватывая полувозбужденный член рукой. Маневр срабатывает, и маггл сдается на его милость, откидываясь на спинку софы. 

Северус хочет его, так хочет его член, что аж давится слюной, но любые попытки дотронуться до себя в ответ он пресекает мертвой хваткой на запястьях. Это особенное чувственное наслаждение – видеть и ощущать, как обладатель такой силы и настойчивости выгибается под его руками, шумно дышит и вскидывает бедра, чтобы быстрее вбиваться в ласкающую ладонь. По сравнению с ним Снейп ничтожен, раздроблен, ненормален, и их близость порочит неиспорченного маггла, который, скорее всего, в своей жизни вряд ли видел настоящее насилие и бесчеловечную жестокость. 

Северус не хочет, чтобы Готфри пожалел об этом вечере, поэтому он действительно старается: ласково сжимает яички, оглаживает торс, не переставая прочувствованно дрочить, вдумчиво, тщательно оглаживая чужой твердый до красноты член. Он хочет взять его в рот, но боится подавиться и опозориться, поэтому просто припадает губами к низу живота, жарко целует и глубоко вдыхает терпкий мужской запах. Член Северуса болезненно стоит. 

\- Я сейчас кончу, - выдыхает Готфри, зажмуривается, и его сперма выплескивается Снейпу на ладонь. 

В сумраке комнаты мерцает экран телевизора, где два атлета страстно заглатывают глубоко в горло чужие члены. Северус больше не может терпеть ни минуты, это совершенно невыносимо. 

\- Мне нужно уйти, - хрипло выдавливает он, хватает свое пальто и чуть ли не выбегает за дверь.

На его коже быстро остывает чужое семя. Он безнадежен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, спасибо за ваши отзывы! Я выбралась из реала и снова буду постить обновления почаще!


	7. Глава седьмая, где Северус почти получает орден Мерлина и один раз становится счастливым

В комнатах в Хогсмиде, выделенных Северусу, гуляет сильный сквозняк, который не останавливает даже запечатывающее заклинание. Это жилье по ощущениям мало отличается от его Лондонской конуры: такое же мрачное и скудно обставленное, только еще меньше по размеру. Тут есть спальня без окна, кабинет с древней на вид софой, полупустая лаборатория и крошечная уборная – все для того, чтобы Северус почувствовал себя домовым эльфом.

Снейп обходит свои новые покои, увеличивает в лаборатории сундук и расставляет по полкам те скудные остатки ингредиентов и зелий, которые он успел перевезти из Хогвартса до Битвы. Теперь же его прежние запасы уничтожены и надежно похоронены под поверхностью Черного озера вместе со слизеринскими подземельями. Среди нескольких пустых стеллажей одна заполненная склянками полка выглядит жалко, выжигая душу мастеру зельеварения: сколько ценных находок, редких засушенных и заспиртованных экземпляров больше никогда не превратятся в целебные и защитные отвары, не спасут никому жизнь, не отведут сглазы – ему больно представить.

Северус отворачивается от стеллажей, оглядывая рабочее место, вынимает пару котлов, черпак, ножи и весы. В лаборатории есть окно, и он рад, что вентиляция не станет проблемой, но развернуться действительно негде. Снейп замирает над раскрытым сундуком, его мысли блуждают от нового слизеринского крыла, план которого он пока не видел, проходятся по дорогостоящим ингредиентам у поставщиков на Косой аллее и возвращаются к магглу по имени Готфри. 

Он чувствует себя странно, не понимая, как принять и переварить новый опыт - под руками до сих пор ощущается тепло чужой кожи. Яростная мастурбация не принесла долгожданной разрядки, а нереализованное желание скоро загонит Северуса на стену от бессилия. Он колеблется, но все же достает тяжелую чашу думосбора из сундука и подносит палочку к виску.

Это воспоминание яркое и свежее, наполненное напряжением, вкусом, запахом, но Снейп не в силах посмотреть на себя и маггла со стороны, он отворачивается от целующейся пары на софе, отчетливо слыша каждый вздох, и обращает свое внимание на телевизор. Теперь, когда его взгляд полностью прикован к экрану, он видит все нюансы движений, поблескивающий пот на загорелой коже обнаженных мужчин, блики слюны на их языках, когда поцелуи становятся совсем откровенными и жадными. Северус чувствует, что краснеет, как не краснел со времен своего отрочества, он ощущает жар от прилившей к лицу крови и удушливый ком в груди. Хвала Мерлину, что никто его не видит, он всегда особенно некрасив в такие моменты: на его бледной коже румянец приобретает яркий, почти поросячий оттенок. 

Снейп был уверен, что после стольких лет в рядах пожирателей смутить его будет невозможно – но нет, всеобъемлющий стыд от мысли, что он смеет подглядывать за чужими интимными ласками, практически парализует. Когда один юноша медленно всасывает в рот твердый член и упирается носом в аккуратно подстриженные лобковые волосы, Северус издает низкий отчаянный стон, не в силах прекратить эту визуальную пытку. Тогда, в квартире Готфри, все ощущалось иначе, но здесь, в закрытом уединении лаборатории, некого разочаровывать, он один на один со своими желаниями и воспоминаниями. 

Северус гладит ладонью свой член, пытается достигнуть пика быстро, как он привык за прошлые годы, но возбуждение не нарастает, оно ощущается все болезненнее, чем больше Снейп усиливает нажим. Экран показывает задыхающихся в экстазе молодых мужчин, прямо за его спиной Готфри шепчет: «Я сейчас кончу», - и Северус выныривает из воспоминания, хватает темный пузырек какой-то настойки с полки и в отчаянии запускает зелье в стену. Его руки дрожат от животного, засевшего глубоко внутри желания, которое не может найти выход и верно сводит его с ума. 

Бывший профессор зельеварения приходит в себя только после продолжительного ледяного душа, потом идет в спальню и мгновенно засыпает, так и не вспомнив про торжество по случаю вручения ордена Мерлина второй степени.

Следующим утром к нему осторожно стучится директор Макгонагалл. Снейп открывает дверь, мутно смотрит на ее сочувствующее лицо, еще не до конца проснувшись, и гадает, каким ветром Минерву лично занесло в его комнаты.

\- Северус, как ты? – участливо спрашивает она. – Я все понимаю, тебе было нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Снейп медленно моргает и холодеет внутри. Не может же Минерва быть в курсе его интимной встречи с магглом? 

\- Гарри принял награду за тебя, у него была такая красивая и трогательная речь, что некоторые репортеры открыто плакали. Сегодня Кингсли приедет еще раз, но без свиты, чтобы поблагодарить лично.

Вот как. Северус сначала поддался искушению содомии, а потом проспал вручение ордена Мерлина – в этом вся его жизнь. Однако почему его никто не приволок на торжество насильно? Снейпу помнится, что Кингсли не признает отказов, ровно как и сама Макгонагалл.

\- Когда ты не пришел вовремя, мы попросили домовика поторопить тебя, но он вернулся и сообщил, что ты спишь, - продолжает директриса. - Поппи, конечно, возмутилась и чуть не оттаскала нашего министра за уши, ведь он посмел созвать целый балаган, а ты еще не полностью выздоровел. Лилит ее поддержала, тут вмешался Гарри, и все вместе они отстояли твой покой. Правда я считаю, что магомир должен знать своих героев, и пара колдографий с орденом тебе не помешает. 

У Северуса падает гора с плеч, ведь в начале Минерва намекала на его болезнь, а не на чувственные похождения. Ему не придется общаться с репортерами прямо сейчас, это тоже неплохо: Скиттер все еще в деле, а она может попортить ему не один литр крови. По правде говоря, в последние годы ее статьи в Пророке стали более лояльными к Гарри Поттеру и компании, и чутье подсказывает ему, что дело совсем не в резко поменявшемся мировоззрении. Поттер наверняка умудрился с ней договориться. Но как?

\- Ты всегда был честолюбив. Нам следовало разбудить тебя? – спрашивает Макгонагалл. Сейчас, сняв очки, она выглядит усталой и обманчиво мягкой.

\- Можно будет сделать колдографии сегодня, - неохотно отвечает Северус, и директриса, кивнув, уходит. 

В Снейпе жгучей волной вновь поднимается раздражение. Какого Мерлина Поттер о себе возомнил? Какую чушь он в очередной раз скормил газетчикам? Сопляк всегда лез не в свои дела, ему мало своей славы? 

Северус злобно выдыхает и идет умываться. Сегодня он будет при параде, сегодня он утрет этому выскочке нос и выскажет все, что о нем думает. У Снейпа нет парадной мантии, но у него есть портключ в Лондон и аванс, и мадам Малкин обязательно подберет ему нечто внушительное, притягивающее взгляд. Он, Мерлин всех побери, столько лет провел слугой двух господ, он заслуживает уважения! 

Он заслуживает, чтобы ему выделили просторные комнаты, он достоин хорошего оргазма, а не бешеного напряжения внутри, от которого невозможно избавиться. Он столько всего пережил, что самая малость – ласкать и получать ласку в ответ – должна быть дарована ему без каких-либо условий. Что же он делает со своей жизнью?

Северус облачается в свою маггловскую одежду, завтракает кашей, тарелку с которой чуть не роняет испуганный донельзя домовик, потом нажимает на пластмассовый брелок и переносится в Лондон. Косой переулок все так же пестр и многолюден, но теперь все прохожие оборачиваются на него и украдкой показывают пальцем. Снейп злобно кривит губы, и волшебники не осмеливаются подойти ближе. Он рассекает толпу прямо к магазину мадам Малкин, толкает дверь и запечатывает ее за собой заклинаниями. 

\- Профессор Снейп! - мадам охает и никак не комментирует защитную печать, сияющую над входом. – Вам нужна парадная мантия, не так ли?

\- Самая лучшая, - кратко отвечает Северус. Он чувствует некоторую усталость после активного использования магии, но неудовлетворенность, переходящая в тихое бешенство, крепко держит его на ногах.

Ведьма привычно делает замеры и подзывает палочкой целую вереницу мантий.

\- Вам очень пойдет зеленый, - начинает она, но тут же прерывается Северусом.

\- Исключено!

\- Тогда темно-серый с серебряной оторочкой, - мадам Малкин прослеживает взгляд Снейпа и категорически заявляет, - все, что угодно, только не черный! Вы же молоды, вам и восьмидесяти нет! Хватит носить траурные одежды, вы давно ее похоронили. Лили Поттер была удивительной, но не единственной женщиной, а вы мучаете себя уже столько лет!

Северус скрипит зубами и изо всех сил сдерживает свои деструктивные порывы, выдавливая:

\- Серая подойдет. 

Ведьма сразу веселеет, буквально за десять минут подгоняет мантию под его фигуру и даже делает существенную скидку, приглашая потом обновить весь гардероб. Северус кисло кивает, снимает защитную печать и активирует портключ в Хогсмид, не выходя из магазина. 

Мерлин побери Гарри Поттера, который сделал из него посмешище на весь магомир! Подумать только, двадцать лет хранить верность женщине, с которой Северус никогда не был близок. Женщине! Сегодня Снейп выскажет этому сопляку все. 

Дойдя до своих комнат, Северус устремляется в ванную, тщательно промывает волосы, зачесывает их назад. Его морщины на переносице особенно видны, и он физически не может расслабить мышцы лица, он кипит изнутри. 

Снейп не имеет ни малейшего понятия, в какое время Кингсли собирается прибыть в Хогвартс, поэтому занимает свое время ревизией и составлением списка ингредиентов, которые необходимо будет приобрести в первую очередь. Когда в лаборатории с громким хлопком появляется домовик и просит Северуса пройти к директрисе Макгонагалл, он готов как никогда. Он надевает новую мантию, расправляет плечи и идет по дороге к школе, как король, чувствуя каждый брезгливый взгляд, брошенный на его покрытое шрамами горло. 

Кингсли плохо выглядит, от него разит смертельной усталостью и парой неизлечимых проклятий, и жгучий шар негодования сдувается в Снейповой груди. Они смотрят друг на друга, отмечая шрамы и ожоги лица, рук, и министр произносит:

\- Хорошо, что выжил и помог Гарри.

А что тут еще сказать? Сам Кингсли всегда был на передовой, нельзя обвинить его в бездействии и лицемерии. 

\- Это была ваша работа, - отвечает Северус.

\- В любой войне есть и будут партизаны, - качает головой министр. – Ты бы сам никогда не смог остаться в стороне. 

Это правда, но Северус сам никогда бы не полез в ближний круг Волдеморта, будь у него выбор. Дамблдор не верил в свободу выбора, как не верил в сожаление и чай без сахара. Сейчас, глядя на Кингсли, Снейп понимает, что спустить на него все свое разочарование и напряжение не получится, и это ощущается болью за грудиной. 

\- Твой орден у Гарри, он разбирается с артефактологами из Болгарии и скоро будет. Он давно хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- Настырный гриффиндорец! - шипит Снейп. – Я встречусь с ним вечером, мы обсудим все, что нашему Герою захочется.

Например, ту неизмеримую чушь, которую Поттер городит репортерам. 

Кингсли крепко жмет его руку, заверяет в своей поддержке по поводу Хогвартса и возвращается в кресло рядом со столом Минервы. Снейп выходит за дверь и чувствует себя глупо, слишком наряженным для одной пятиминутной встречи с бывшим аврором. 

Он отнимет у Поттера свой орден, выбьет из сопляка дурь и закажет портрет во весь рост в новой мантии, чтобы потешить честолюбие и после смерти выглядеть достойно среди огромного количества портретов бывших директоров Хогвартса. 

Северус направляется к стройке привычным быстрым шагом, и полы его тяжелой дорогой мантии развеваются, как в старые времена, когда студенты звали его летучей мышью и грозой подземелий. Он стремителен и резок, он налетает на мужчину, выходящего из-за угла, будто корабль на айсберг, теряет равновесие и почти впечатывается носом в каменный пол, но ловкие руки хватают его за плечи и поперек живота, удерживая от скоропостижного возвращения в палату к Поппи.

Руки держат его крепко, надежно и бережно, и тело Северуса, измученное от отсутствия ласки, мгновенно реагирует определенным образом. Снейп чувствует чужой пот, запах здорового мужского тела, и ощущение твердой груди, прижимающейся к нему сбоку, вместе с горячим дыханием на шее заставляет его еле слышно застонать. 

\- Профессор Снейп, вы в порядке? – тихо спрашивает голос, и всего внутреннего достоинства Северуса хватает только на то, чтобы отчаянно не равкнуть: «Разденься, и я буду в порядке!» - прямо здесь, в пустом коридоре. 

Бывший профессор восстанавливает равновесие, распрямляется, и его ожившая сексуальная фантазия разбивается о тупые круглые Поттеровские очки. Проклятый Мерлин, когда сопляк успел так вырасти? 

Поттер растерял подростковую угловатость и вымахал в молодого мужчину. Как это произошло? Северус вспоминает, когда в последний раз видел Поттера, но, истекая кровью на полу Визжащей хижины, он совершенно точно не обратил бы внимания на раздавшиеся плечи, четкую линию подбородка и переставшую быть цыплячьей шею. Выглядел ли сопляк так же хорошо в лесу Дин? Совершенно точно нет, он был тощим, как щепка, жалким и измученным. Все те колдографии, которыми пестрел Пророк, не отражали даже доли того, как сильно отъелся Поттер после войны. 

Его проснувшемуся либидо все равно, как выглядел Герой год назад, потому что маггловская рубашка не скрывает переходы одних мышц подключичной области в другие. Снейпа трясет от одного вида скромного выреза горловины.

Поттер смотрит на него с подозрением, еще не хватало, чтобы он что-то заподозрил, поэтому Снейп рявкает: «Поттер, не мешайтесь под ногами!» - и позорно сбегает, ощущая ошарашенный взгляд Героя всей спиной и промежностью. 

Найти ближайшую уборную не составляет никакого труда, Северус бросает запирающие заклятья, распахивает мантию и спускает брюки до колен. Его член влажный от смазки, и он размазывает прозрачную жидкость по головке, потом несколько раз сдвигает крайнюю плоть и издает низкий истомленный стон.

Северус представляет, как Готфри хватает его так же, как Поттер, уверенно и почти ласково, прижимается сзади и трется своим членом, он сжимает ладонь и кончает так сильно, что на секунду теряет сознание, чудом удерживаясь на ногах. 

Зеркало отражает его взмыленное лицо, яркий румянец, и ему совершенно плевать на все, он чувствует облегчение и счастье, мышцы его тела как ватные. Северус может достигнуть оргазма, и второй раз он точно не повторит ту ошибку: он не будет откладывать плотские удовольствия на потом, он собирается кончать так часто, насколько это возможно. Он будет отдыхать, дышать свежим воздухом, просить домовиков регулярно готовить деликатесы и каждый вечер достигать эротического пика, и никто не будет в праве потребовать от Снейпа очередную жертву. Нет, он награжден орденом Мерлина второй степени, он герой магомира, и его оставят в покое. 

Он отнимет у Поттера свой орден завтра.


	8. Глава восьмая, где Гарри Поттер оправдывается, а бывший профессор достает огневиски

Северус проводит вечер в благодушном настроении: он снова активирует портключ в Лондон, закупает ингредиенты в одном неприметном магазине в Косом переулке и заказывает у мадам Малкин еще две мантии - одну повседневную и одну рабочую. Ведьма упорно отказывается продавать ему черные одежды, но Снейп и сам нехотя признает, что пора прекратить окружать себя мрачными оттенками. Кажется, что едва вернувшееся либидо Северуса может в любой момент угаснуть, и, чтобы этого не произошло, он собирается окружить себя покоем, отдохнуть душой и телом, а любимый немаркий черный цвет если и связан с отдыхом, то только с посмертным. 

На обратном пути к своим комнатам Северуса догоняет запыхавшаяся Лилит, которая едва успевает за его широкими шагами. Она вручает ему планы нового слизеринского крыла и просит зайти к Макгонагалл. 

\- Я занят, мы с директрисой обсудим все вопросы завтра, - отмахивается Снейп и закрывается в своих покоях, чтобы небрежно кинуть свитки на стол, забыть о них и провести пару часов перед сном за долгой и максимально удовлетворяющей мастурбацией.

Острая реакция Северуса на почти объятия теперь кажется смехотворной, особенно после того, что он видел в интим-магазине. Магглы с ума сходят по плеткам, цепям и гигантским искусственным фаллосам, а он… Тем не менее, когда Северус представляет себе сильные руки, бережно обхватывающие его торс, его прошибает искрящая волна возбуждения. 

Эрекция не подводит, но мысль о массаже простаты все равно лезет в голову. Снейп гадает, были бы ощущения другими, не будь боль от воспаленной железы такой невыносимой. Магглы делают это для удовольствия, и он тоже жаждет удовольствий, он тоскует по ним каждую секунду, которую не проводит за самоублажением. Северус вздыхает и обещает себе поэкспериментировать в ближайшее время.

Утром Снейп надевает новую темно-синюю мантию и, надеясь побыстрее разобраться с Поттером и заняться делом, перехватывает мальчишку у стройки. Национальный Герой выглядит немного опухшим и потрепанным, в нем почти не мелькают отголоски того сопливого засранца, которым он был в школе, но Северус точно знает: этот засранец сидит внутри и ждет своего часа. 

Поттер вытягивается по струнке, только завидев Северуса, и нервно выдыхает, зовет:

\- Профессор Снейп… 

У народного Спасителя есть талант приводить в бешенство только парой слов. Уже давно, очень давно бывший профессор не знает, что на него находит, но слова вырываются сами собой:

\- Поттер, вы тупой?

Герой хмурится, его лицо приобретает давно знакомое упрямое выражение, и Северус вцепляется в его мощное плечо, тащит в пустующую кладовку с инструментами, ведь тот, не дай Мерлин, может начать говорить о крестражах и шпионах прямиком в благодарные уши разнорабочих. 

\- И вам доброе утро, - хрипло бурчит Поттер и послушным ишаком плетется следом. – Что в этот раз? На отца похож, в гриффиндор попал, теперь мозгов у меня нет? Когда вы успокоитесь?

Успокоится! Подумать только, столько волшебников живы только потому, что Северус не успокаивался, старался, искал шансы, но Поттер настолько слеп, что никогда не видел фактов прямо под своим носом. 

Снейп запирает заклятием дверь кладовки, разворачивается и шипит:

\- А вы когда успокоитесь, мистер Поттер? Сначала плюете на школьные правила и технику безопасности, лезете геройствовать, подвергая свою жизнь и жизни ваших сокурсников неоправданному риску, потом сбегаете вместе с дружками, делая совершенно нереальной любую попытку вам помочь, и, в конце концов, решаете испортить жизнь своему бывшему профессору зельеварения. Что за чушь вы городите репортерам?

\- Я говорю им правду, - уперто отвечает Поттер и недовольно поджимает губы. – Все должны были узнать, что вы с нами, иначе мы бы вас никогда не вытащили из Азкабана! Никакие доказательства Дамблдора не спасли бы вас от показательного процесса. Кингсли посоветовал начать с общественного мнения, мы с Гермионой написали тексты, Макгонагалл одобрила, и все сработало. Никто не стал препятствовать защите на суде или устраивать на вас охоту после помилования. Вы теперь герой магической Британии. Я давно хотел поблагода…

\- Правду? – перебивает Снейп. – Правду про мои чувства к вашей матери? Только такой непробиваемый остолоп, как вы, мог спутать первую дружескую привязанность с романтической любовью. 

Поттер смотрит на него огорошено и пытается возразить:

\- Я сам видел, что вы…

\- Я гомосексуалист, о какой вечной любви к Лили Эванс может идти речь? 

Опыт показал, что Поттер не станет трепаться о неприглядной правде, как не стал рассказывать сокурсникам о том, что увидел в его думосборе. Сопляк, услышав вопиющее признание, разевает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом недоверчиво сощуривает глаза:

\- Но в ваших воспоминаниях я ни разу не видел никаких мужчин. 

\- Отсутствие влечения к вашей матери вы тоже не видели, однако с удовольствием его додумали, - обрывает Снейп. 

Поттер выглядит растерянным и даже немного пристыженным, он говорит:

\- Я не уверен, что общественность хорошо воспримет, если я дам опровержение. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, но необходимо было действовать быстро, а связаться с вами не удавалось.

\- Может быть, потому, что в то время я был при смерти от яда Нагайны и кровопотери? 

Поттер отводит глаза и хмурится, а Северус думает, что весь этот разговор больше похож на избиение младенцев. Он отстраненно признает, что, возможно, национальный Герой всея магомира преследовал самые благородные и гриффиндорские цели, но это совсем не значит, что Снейп должен быть доволен результатом этой аферы. 

\- Отдайте орден, - наконец требует он. 

Поттер лезет в задний карман своих маггловских штанов и достает маленькую хрустальную шкатулку. Северус задыхается от возмущения: сопляк носил его самую большую и существенную награду в кармане рабочих брюк! Какое неуважение! 

\- Вы очень много для меня сделали, и я правда стараюсь наладить вам жизнь. После всего, чем вы пожертвовали… - начинает Поттер, но Северус вновь не дает ему высказаться.

\- После всего, чем я пожертвовал, пора бы уже оставить меня в покое. 

Герой замолкает, раздраженно раздувает ноздри, потом выдавливает из себя: «Если я понадоблюсь, вы знаете, где меня найти», - всовывает шкатулку в руки Северуса, разворачивается, снимает запирающее заклятие и выходит из кладовки. У молодежи напрочь отсутствуют манеры. 

Мальчишка, конечно, вырос и начал лучше себя контролировать. Буквально два года назад он бы повысил голос, начал обвинять Мерлин знает в чем, но теперь он держит свое негодование в узде. Северусу почти интересно попытаться довести Поттера до белого каления, чтобы он орал и плевался оскорблениями, но лучше потратить свои силы и время на что-нибудь более приятное. 

Он бережно открывает хрустальную шкатулку и любуется своей наградой. От ордена исходят энергетические волны, и, будь Северус чистокровным волшебником, он мог бы усилить родовую магию таким артефактом, но, увы, для него это не более чем красивая побрякушка с символическим значением. Он прячет шкатулку во внутренний карман мантии, выходит из кладовки и направляется в свои комнаты, чтобы в спокойной обстановке рассмотреть предложенный проект слизеринского крыла.

Спокойной обстановке приходит конец на следующий день, когда сова доставляет ему Пророк с кричащей передовицей: «СЕВЕРУС СНЕЙП ПОТЕРЯН ДЛЯ ВСЕХ ВОЛШЕБНИЦ – ЕСТЬ ЛИ ШАНС У ВОЛШЕБНИКОВ?». Он ледяными руками открывает статью и читает: «Ни одна ведьма для него не сможет сравниться с Лили Эванс, это именно то, что называют вечным чувством. Тяга к женщинам одного из главных военных героев похоронена, означает ли это, что бывший шпион обречен на одиночество? Как сообщает источник, приближенный к Северусу Снейпу, всемирно известный зельевар пытается найти утешение среди магов». 

Северус закрывает газету и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Он убьет Поттера, он вытрясет душу из этого очкастого сопляка. Как он смеет втаптывать в грязь его имя после всего, что Снейп для него сделал? Поттер пошел в своего бесчестного отца, такой же пустой внутри, такой же недалекий, тщеславный мерзавец.

С громким хлопком в его крошечном кабинете появляется домовик и дрожащим голосом пищит:

\- Профессор Снейп, сэр, Гарри Поттер просил вам передать, что он не имеет никакого отношения к статье в Пророке.

\- А почему бы твоему Гарри Поттеру, - рычит Северус, - не сказать мне это в лицо? 

\- Гарри Поттер не глупый, сэр, Гарри Поттер просил передать! 

Домовик успевает исчезнуть до того, как от напора стихийной магии во все стороны разлетается чернильница. Северус очищает заклинанием рабочий стол, пытается взять себя в руки и проявить благоразумие. Поттер - гриффиндорец, он не станет мстить за пару резких слов в его адрес. Но если не Поттер, то кто? 

Если Поттер не виноват, то на Хогвартской стройке завелся шпион. Эта мысль прокатывается липким холодом, и Северус ежится, пытаясь избавиться от страха, засевшего в животе. Это могла быть обычная чересчур любопытная ведьма, охочая до сплетен и наживы, это могли быть спрятавшиеся репортеры, это могли быть недоброжелатели, которые хотят уничтожить его репутацию и засадить его в Азкабан.

Северус с трудом поднимается, распахивает свой сундук и достает початую бутылку огневиски. Не будь его горло разодрано огромной бешеной змеей, он допил бы ее раньше, но алкоголь во время восстановления был категорически противопоказан. Сейчас же шрамы не болят, красноглазый маньяк не вызывает к себе на очередную порцию пыток, малолетние сопляки не рискуют в любую секунду взорвать котлы, и он имеет возможность безнаказанно спиваться посреди рабочего дня. Северус не утруждает себя поисками стакана – он прикладывается прямо к горлышку. 

Магический мир не жалует гомосексуалистов, эта статья выйдет ему боком. Он может лишиться поддержки обычных волшебников и волшебниц, тогда его работа в качестве примерного слизеринца для обложки журналов и газет пойдет прахом. Оглашение его слабости может бросить тень на и так потрепанный репортерами факультет и всех змеенышей. 

В его покои стучат, но Северусу это совершенно не мешает, он слышит живой марш, гул барабанов, приправленный огневиски, и все может катиться назад к Мерлину. 

\- Профессор Снейп, - слышится из-за двери взволнованный Поттеровский голос. – Профессор Снейп, я ничего не сообщал Скиттер!

Северус игнорирует настойчивый стук и делает еще пару глотков. С Поттерами нельзя иметь дело, все всегда заканчивается плачевно. Чертовы Поттеры, будь они прокляты до последнего колена! Даже думать о них нельзя, видеть их, воздухом одним дышать, они разрушают все вокруг. 

\- Профессор Снейп, я знаю, как Скиттер получила информацию! 

Северус жмурит глаза, делает пару глубоких вдохов, медленно отставляет огневиски, поднимается и открывает дверь. Поттер протискивается в его жизнь нагло, оттесняя широким плечом, а потом выпаливает:

\- Рита Скиттер – незарегистрированный анимаг. 

Бывший профессор зельеварения смотрит на наглеца, пытаясь связать вместе «Авада», «Кедавра» и «сопляк», а Поттер продолжает:

\- Мы шантажировали ее с четвертого курса, потом взяли Нерушимый обет, что она не станет выставлять в плохом свете нас и наших знакомых. Это Гермиона придумала.

\- Это, - Снейп выходит из ступора и в бешенстве тычет пальцем в сторону мерзкой статейки, - по-вашему, «не выставлять в плохом свете»?

\- Это история про несчастную любовь, магомир сочувствует вам!

\- Мне не нужна жалость! – орет Снейп, и воздух в комнатах накаляется. В этот момент он ненавидит Поттера сильнее, чем когда-либо ненавидел его отца и кобеля-крестного, вместе взятых. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты и твоя шайка прекратили лезть в мою жизнь и втаптывать в грязь мою репутацию! Я был шпионом, директором, я признанный на международной арене мастер зельеварения, а ты сделал из меня посмешище! Героя дешевого любовного романа! 

Поттер пытается оправдаться, но Снейп зло перебивает:

\- Я никогда в жизни не был романтически заинтересован в твоей матери, Поттер! Она была симпатична, но уж точно не настолько, чтобы разбивать сердца направо и налево. Она была умна, но без утонченных манер. Она была хорошим другом, но как девушка Лили не выделялась на фоне остальных, - Снейп выплевывает слова, точно зная, что сильнее заденет сопляка, и с мстительным удовольствием наблюдает, как лицо Поттера оскорбленно вытягивается. – Выделялась Нарцисса Блэк, выделялась Бэлла, но Лили Эванс? Она даже близко не стояла. И мне не могла быть интересна ни одна из них. 

Здесь Поттер должен выйти из себя из-за сравнения его матери с чокнутой Лестранж, но он замирает, потом переминается с ноги на ногу и тихо говорит:

\- Мне кажется, я тоже гей.

Будь все проклято, Северус не подписывался утирать сопли народным героям. 

\- Пошел вон, - цедит он сквозь зубы. – И если я еще раз увижу в газетах интервью про свою несчастную любовь, то не побрезгую и поделюсь с репортерами информацией об ориентации их обожаемого Мальчика-Который-Выжил. И обращусь я не к Скиттер. 

Поттер разевает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, но не находит слов, поэтому молча разворачивается и выходит за дверь. Гнев отступает. Северус возвращается к столу, делает пару больших глотков, потом хохочет в голос, давится, и огневиски идет носом, обжигая слизистую. 

Это потрясающе. Поттеру кажется, что он гей, и это отвечает на все вопросы о его расставании с мелкой Уизли. Ну конечно, копия Молли у любого отобьет традиционные желания! Ну и зачем Поттер ему это сообщил? Хотел сочувствия? Хотел показать, что все понимает? Ради Мерлина, какая удивительная чушь. 

Северус посмеивается и снова прикладывается к бутылке. Поттеру кажется, что он гей – сенсация века. Сопляк будет иметь невероятный успех даже среди магов, которые благоразумно скрывают свои предпочтения. Он молод, хорошо сложен, у него есть галлеоны, связи, репутация и харизма – все то, чем обделен Северус. И наверняка у Поттера большой сексуальный опыт – никто в своем уме не отказал бы Герою всея волшебного мира. 

Снейп чувствует легкую зависть, но понимает, что даже если бы какой-нибудь волшебник и предложил ему познакомиться поближе, паранойя съела бы Северуса с потрохами. Нет, лучше магглы или компания своей собственной руки.

Еще пара глотков, и бывший профессор сдается, расстегивает свои брюки и обхватывает ладонью член.


	9. Глава девятая, где Снейп узнает много нового о других, но ничего нового о себе

После войны осталось много острых тем, но все, о чем теперь говорят в магомире - это ориентация бывшего Пожирателя смерти, ныне обладателя ордена Мерлина второй степени Северуса Снейпа. Минерва никак не комментирует происходящее и стойко держит оборону Хогвартса, разворачивая репортеров на подходе. Сам же Снейп маленькими глотками допивает бутылку огневиски, как микстуру, и раздраженно черкает по свитку с планировкой нового слизеринского крыла. 

Газетчики окончательно звереют, когда получают решительный отказ от интервью с Поттером и компанией и отчаиваются достучаться до Минервы или членов Ордена Феникса. Сова Снейпа с укором косится на хозяина и брезгливо сбрасывает желтую прессу на пол. 

Северус читает заголовок: «ПОЖИРАТЕЛИ СМЕРТИ И ГОМОСЕКСУАЛИЗМ: как Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вербовал сторонников», - и в ярости сжигает Пророк. Ведьмин досуг посвящает ему очередную вычурную передовицу: «Ведьмы магической Британии не оставят попыток завоевать сердце Северуса Снейпа», - этот горит журнал не хуже газет. Новости Волшебного Мира взяли несколько интервью у стопятидесятилетних ведьм и магов, которые призывали Снейпа к аскезе и воздержанию, утверждая, что только таким образом он сможет очистить свою ауру от скверны. 

Северус попал из одного ада в другой, и вскоре начнется травля, он знает это наверняка. Он не должен был возвращаться, безопасная топь маггловского мира всегда лучше, чем презрение и ненависть волшебников. 

Когда Лилит стучит в дверь его покоев, он отдает ей свитки и снова закрывается, запечатывает комнаты многослойными чарами на крови. Что хуже: быть мишенью из-за наличия черной метки на предплечье или быть мишенью из-за гомосексуальных наклонностей? Орден Мерлина второй степени не защитит от презрительных выпадов, и репутацию уже не восстановить. Будь все проклято, он откажется, отдаст Минерве залог и вернется в Лондон, где сможет под псевдонимом варить зелья на заказ, чтобы свести концы с концами.

Северус проходит в лабораторию, оглядывает полупустые стеллажи, судорожно вздыхает и открывает сундук. Бывший профессор размещает котел и черпаки в углу, и его пальцы подрагивают, когда он осторожно укладывает флаконы, наслаивает смягчающие заклинания друг на друга. 

После войны ничего не изменилось, не стоило тешить себя мечтами о возвращении и всеобщем уважении. Северус даже не может винить во всем Скиттер или Поттера, он сам виноват. Внутренняя гниль или проклятье Принцев, измаранная аура или злой рок – у Снейпа никогда не было шансов, а теперь не осталось и надежды.

В запале он грозился Поттеру рассказать репортерам о его гомосексуальных сомнениях, теперь же такие речи кажутся до отвращения бессмысленными, мутными и злыми, слишком похожими на ругань старика Тобиаса. Если Северус попадется на глаза газетчикам, его разорвут в клочья, а уж если он заикнется про Героя… Все будет выглядеть как попытки мерзкого Пожирателя очернить светлый образ Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Не то чтобы он планировать выдавать все геройские тайны, но если угрожать, то надо быть ближе к реальности, а Поттер даже не воспринял его всерьез, просто развернулся и ушел, хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом жалкого старого пьяного экс-преподавателя зельеварения. 

А если кто-то услышал Поттеровские откровения? Его могут шантажировать или утопить в политических играх, чтобы вырваться на первые места и поставить крест на бывших героях войны. Мавр сделал свое дело, и теперь избавиться от Поттера было бы очень на руку некоторым набирающим популярность политикам. Надо сказать сопляку, чтобы держал язык за зубами. Маггловское мировоззрение может разрушить всю его жизнь. 

Беспокойство и бессильная злость пожирают Северуса изнутри, не оставляют живого места на нервах, поэтому он захлопывает сундук и идет в крошечную спальню. Он выскажет все Поттеру завтра, а сегодня силы покидают его, будто плещут наружу из дыры в животе, и он грудой сваливается на кровать. 

Когда сова рассерженно сбрасывает ему на голову спецвыпуск Пророка, Снейп даже не шевелится. Краем глаза он читает передовицу: «ДАМБЛДОР, ПЕВЕРЕЛЛ, БЛЭК, СНЕЙП – ВСЕ О ЗНАМЕНИТЫХ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛИСТАХ СОВРЕМЕННОСТИ».

Дамблдор. Мерлин его знает, может, и он тоже, но ни у кого не хватило бы смелости обвинить Альбуса в чем-либо, будь он жив. Покойный директор был непогрешим, а на Северуса сейчас можно вылить любые помои. Каждое действие будет порицаться, каждое слово будет не так истрактовано, оцепление из репортеров и «доброжелателей» беспросветно.

\- Снейп, открывай! – слышно из-за двери, и это точно в конец охамевший Поттер. Северус смутно надеется, что Герой пришел, чтобы его добить. Он вычерчивает палочкой воздушный вензель, и в коридоре раздается металлический скрип старых дверных петель. 

\- Снейп? – голос звучит ближе, и через минуту в дверь его спальни приоткрывается. – Профессор, вы в порядке? – Поттеровский тон сразу неуловимо меняется, становится обеспокоенным. 

\- Что вам нужно? Убирайтесь прочь, – Северус даже не задумывается над ответом, привычка всегда во всем отказывать и отталкивать засела у него в печенках.

Поттер решительно входит в комнату, оглядывается, а потом плюхается на кровать так, что исхудавшего Снейпа подбрасывает на матрасе. От Мальчика-Который-Выжил чудовищно несет перегаром, и знаменитый мастер зельеварения брезгливо отворачивает голову и впечатывает нос в подушку. Какая мерзость.

– Хочу услушать правду, - наконец, отвечает Поттер. – В спецвыпуске Пророка статья про директора Дамблдора… - пацан запинается, пытается собраться с мыслями. – Он…

\- Действительно ли Альбус был гомосексуалистом? Мерлин его знает, - злобно бормочет Снейп. Поттер ворвался к нему в комнаты, чтобы посплетничать? Потрясающе. Пьяные гриффиндорцы напрочь лишены рассудка и чувства самосохранения. 

\- Да какая разница, - отмахивается Поттер, и Северус не может удержаться, он слегка поворачивает голову и с любопытством косится. - Он же врал всем, - наконец горько выплевывает Герой. – Он всем врал, умалчивал, вводил в заблуждение, позволял самим додумывать. Он и вам врал, и мне врал, и Макгонагалл, как оказалось, тоже, чтобы она не вмешивалась. 

Снейп молчит и в кои-то веки, возможно даже единственный раз в жизни позволяет Поттеру выговориться. Когда речь заходит о Дамблдоре, он не может отстраниться, выгнать зазнавшегося Героя за дверь и приложить заклятьем, чтоб неповадно было. Хотел бы, но рука с палочкой будто вросла в матрас, а к горлу подкатывает привычный спазм. 

\- В статье о нем нет ни слова правды, все приукрашено, а о некоторых моментах вообще умолчали. А я верил ему до самого конца, потом тоже верил! – по голосу Поттера можно понять, что он еле сдерживает праведные рыдания, и только истерики Снейпу не хватало. – Даже сказать теперь никому не могу: Гермиона решает вопросы в Министерстве, Рон разрывается между Норой и стройкой, а больше, кроме вас, никто и не знает.

Поттер сгорбливается и беззвучно трясется, закрыв ладонями лицо. Снейп таранит взглядом геройскую спину и чувствует сожаление о том, какую роль он сыграл в жизни мальчишки. Он хочет извиниться, попросить прощения, что послал молодого парня, еще школьника, на смерть, хочет сказать, что ему жаль, что он должен был сделать больше, все возможное и невозможное, но горло схлопывается, не дает проронить ни звука. 

\- Я умер и видел его на вокзале Кинг-Кросс, - голос у Поттера сдавленный, и Северус рад, что тот все еще пытается держать себя в руках. Завывающий у него на кровати Герой магического мира – это было бы чересчур для старого больного зельевара. – Он же вообще ни о чем не сожалел. Когда я увидел в кабинете директора его портрет, чуть не разрушил все стихийной магией. 

В темноте очертания чужой спины кажутся огромной мощной скалой, обтянутой тканью. Герой мелко подрагивает, и это Поттеротрясение сильнее разжигает в Северусе давно похороненную горькую жалость. 

\- Я вообще не знал, как после этого жить. А тут Джинни, знакомая, добрая, она всегда поддерживала, все Уизли одобряли… - и голос срывается. 

Снейп в красках додумывает историю, вспоминая то, о чем писали в газетах: вот Герой становится на одно колено и просит Джиневру стать его женой, быть с ним в горе и отчаянии всю его оставшуюся жизнь, потом она и ее мать радостно вешают на него часть хлопот по подготовке к свадьбе, от этого Поттер закатывает скандал и/или признается, что не готов плодиться и размножаться с рыжеволосой ведьмой. И сбегает помогать в Хогвартс на радость Минерве. 

Дальше? Джиневра записывает его в главные враги, сама возвращается в Хогвартс и теперь ищет способы либо отомстить, либо все исправить. Знает ли она о сексуальных метаниях Поттера? 

Пока Поттер захлебывается соплями, у Снейпа получается сползти с кровати, добраться до тумбочки и влить в себя несколько капель успокоительного. Он задумчиво смотрит на склянку, потом на Героя, но решает, что некоторые эмоции надо пережить самостоятельно, чтобы не остаться с магическим истощением и проблемами с головой в возрасте, когда волшебники достигают магического и физического пика. 

Поттера перестает колотить минут через десять, он вытирает лицо рукавом рубашки, потом несколько растерянно оглядывается. Северус сидит на шатком стуле в углу и недоверчиво сверлит его взглядом, его опухшие глаза и губы, не по годам широкие плечи и большие руки. Сейчас не самое подходящее время пялиться на бывшего ученика, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Темно у вас. Похоже на чулан под лестницей.

\- Да что вы говорите, - неловко отвечает Снейп. 

Уизлетте, должно быть, особенно обидно, ведь Поттер мало того, что хорош собой, так еще и богат. Рыжая подумала, что заполучила себе принца, но принц ускользнул, потому что его принцесса находится в другом замке. Или его принц, Мерлин Поттера разберет. Может, Поттер и не гей вовсе: после Джиневры любой будет обходить женщин за километр. 

Герой всея магического мира пристыженно мнется, потом бормочет извинения и пятится к двери. Давно пора, молодому человеку не пристало рассиживаться на кроватях своих бывших профессоров, тем более в состоянии алкогольного опьянения: мало ли, что эти бывшие профессора могут подумать. Конечно, у Поттера кроме несомненных достоинств здорового и физически развитого мужчины есть и недостатки: Северус знал его практически с пеленок, он все еще омерзительно юн и обладает плохой генетикой со стороны папаши. Благо, успокоительное работает, и Снейпа покидает беспокойство и мысли о стыдливо ретировавшемся из его спальни Поттере, поэтому он безмятежно засыпает.


End file.
